


Macdeau: Vivre avec ou sans toi

by sunshineoftwilight



Series: Macdeau [2]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Macdeau, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoftwilight/pseuds/sunshineoftwilight
Summary: Après leur rupture, Emmanuel et Justin apprennent à vivre l'un sans l'autre. Mais peut-on vraiment vivre sans l'élu de notre cœur ? Est-ce que la vie les réunira de nouveau alors que des milliers de kilomètres séparaient ces deux hommes ?





	1. LOIN DES YEUX, LOIN DU CŒUR

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous n’avez pas lu Macdeau - Avide de toi, vous risquez de ne rien comprendre à ce qui suit donc je vous recommande de lire Macdeau - Avide de toi.  
> Pour tous les autres, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
> Et petit rappel: tout ceci n'est que de la fiction donc on est bien loin de la réalité malgré les quelques références à l'actualité politique.

_Justin enlaçait Emmanuel. Une fois de plus, ils avaient consumé leur amour dans ce lit trop petit pour eux. Ses mains étaient dans ses cheveux, caressant ses tempes. Il avait la tête posée sur son torse, les yeux fermés profitant des caresses que lui prodiguaient son amant. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées et le président dessinait de petits cercles sur la peau dénudée de son amant, provoquant une série de frissons incontrôlables._

_La lueur du soleil éclairait leur peau légèrement bronzée. Rien ne pourrait briser ce moment parfait. Il était à nouveau réuni. Il espérait que leur bonne étoile veillerait sur eux maintenant et que personne ne les séparerait à nouveau._

_Emmanuel finit par rouler sur le côté, rompant leur éteinte. Il enfila ses vêtements rapidement, sans même jeter un coup d’œil à Justin._

_**« Je dois y aller chéri. Je t’appelle plus tard. »**_   _Dit avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut de courte duré. Il se recula et lui sourit tendrement en caressant sa joue. Il enfila son manteau de laine. Dehors de gros flocons tombaient, recouvrant la ville d’un épais manteau blanc._

_**« Reste ! »**_   _S’écria-t-il._

_**« Désolé chéri, tu sais bien que c’est impossible… On se revoit bientôt, promis. »**_   _Répondit-il. Il ouvrit la porte, jeta un dernier regard à Justin qui était toujours allongé dans les draps froissés par leur ébat, et partit._

Justin se réveilla en sueur. Encore une fois, il avait fait un cauchemar. Il était deux heures du matin. La lumière du réverbère passaient à travers les volets et la fenêtre. Il pensait de nouveau à celui qui hantait ses nuits : Emmanuel. Après son départ, Justin faisait presque le même rêve toutes les nuits : il était avec son ancien amant dans une chambre. Ils étaient nus sous les draps et le président finissait par partir, le laissant seul. Maintenant ce cauchemar se faisait de plus en plus rare. Il pensait même avoir tourné la page et que tous ceux-ci appartenaient maintenant au passé mais il s’était lourdement trompé. Les souvenirs se répétèrent inlassablement dans sa tête et tous lui manquaient : les matins allongés avec lui dans un lit, ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses vêtements dans la chambre, sa voix qui était devenue familier au fils des mois.

Justin espérait que la nouvelle année lui amènerait de bonnes ondes et surtout qu’elle lui permettrait d’oublier Emmanuel. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été particulièrement difficiles pour lui. Il était fatigué de faire semblant. Il le voyait partout même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Il aimerait tellement qu’Emmanuel sache qu’il ne l’oublierait jamais tant qu’il serait vivant et qu’il lui manquait trop pour être en colère contre lui.

La solitude accompagnait Justin partout même lorsqu’il était accompagné. Les premiers jours avaient été similaires à la descente aux enfers. Il avait eu une envie perpétuelle de pleurer et il n’avait eu aucune envie de travailler. Il était tout simplement déprimé. Il avait fait semblant devant ses proches et personne ne s’était douté de rien. Sauf qu’en réalité, il avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Tous ce qu’il avait essayé de mener à bien sur le plan professionnel avait été un échec. Il s’était donc contenté de traiter des dossiers mineurs en attendant des jours meilleurs.

Le seul point positif était que sa relation avec sa femme s'était amélioré. Il passait plus de temps avec elle : ils dînaient ensemble en amoureux comme avant et ils voyaient régulièrement leurs amis. Malheureusement, un soir après avoir dîné dans un chic restaurant, Sophie, sa femme, avait voulu aller au cinéma. Il avait accepté, mais elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de choisir une comédie romantique. L’histoire racontait l’amour impossible entre un homme et une femme que tout oppose. La séance avait été digne d’une séance de torture pour Justin. C’est comme si ce film retraçait l’histoire qu’il avait vécue avec Emmanuel sauf que dans cette œuvre cinématographique la fin était bien moins tragique que la réalité. Il avait dû retenir ses larmes pendant presque la totalité du film. Heureusement pour lui, sa femme n’avait rien vu, trop absorbé par ce qu’il se passait à l’écran.

 

Il avait repris une respiration normale et tenta de se rendormir. Son sommeil fut léger et peu réparateur. Son alarme l’extirpa des bras de Morphée. Il sortit du lit après s’être étiré. Il quitta la chambre conjugale après s’être apprêté. Il prit son petit-déjeuné rapidement. Il arrive à son lieu de travail bien avant 7h du matin. Le lieu était désert : aucun de ses conseillers et collaborateurs n’étaient arrivés. Il appuya sur l’interrupteur et la pièce fut éclairé par une lumière blafarde. Dehors, le ciel était couvert et quelques flocons voltigeaient. L’hiver prenait place et durerait jusqu’au mois de mars qui amènerait le retour du printemps. Il retira son manteau avant de l’accrocher au porte-manteau situé à côté de la porte. Il alla s’installer à son imposant bureau et il consulta son agenda après avoir allumé son ordinateur. La date affichée sur l’écran, le 21 décembre, lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il creusa sa mémoire pour savoir à quoi cette date faisait référence. Soudainement, les yeux scintillant du président de la République française apparurent. Il se souvint qu’aujourd’hui était son anniversaire.

En effet, peu avant sa première rencontre avec le vainqueur de la présidentielle, Justin avait consulté sa page Wikipédia pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le nouveau chef de l’État français. Il avait vu les études brillantes menées par le jeune homme et son ascension fulgurante en politique : il avait été le secrétaire général adjoint en 2012 de François Hollande qui était alors président puis il était rapidement devenu ministre de l’économie. La suite, il l’a connaissait : il avait quitté le gouvernement après avoir fondé son parti puis il s’était présenté comme candidat à la présidence de la République et il avait gagné.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire ? Devait-il lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire malgré leur rupture récente ? Autour de lui, les gens s’agitaient. Ses conseillers arrivaient un par un. Ils viennent le saluer à tour de rôle comme d’habitude. Malgré l’arrivée à grand pas des fêtes de fin d’année, la journée s’annonçait charger et il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec des futilités pareil. Il décida que l’un d’entre eux s’en chargerait à sa place et le ferait de manière neutre et formel.

 

La journée passa à une vitesse fulgurante et malgré le nombre phénoménal de choses à faire, Justin pu se libérer plus tôt pour aller récupérer ses enfants chez la nounou. Il avait réussi à travailler de manière rapide et efficace en dépit des tourments qui l’accaparait depuis sa séparation avec Emmanuel.

La circulation fût ralentie par les chutes de neige qui ont duré toute la journée, néanmoins, il arriva à destination, sain et sauf. Lorsque ses enfants le virent passer la porte d’entrée de la petite maison, ils coururent jusqu’à lui, l’enlaçant au niveau des genoux. Il les prit dans ses bras, heureux. Ils étaient sa source principale de joie en ce moment. Sa vie avait littéralement changé lorsque l’aîné de la petite tribu était venu au monde. Il était devenu un papa poule et il avait en quelque chose grandit et prit en maturité. Peu importe ce que les gens pouvaient dire à ce sujet : devenir parent changeait une personne à tout jamais. Il se devait d’être un modèle pour eux. Il sentait qu’il avait là la mission la plus importante de son existence : il devait les aider à devenir des adultes responsables.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à la jeune étudiante qui faisait office de nounou pendant les vacances scolaires, ils allèrent jusqu’à la voiture et Justin prit le soin de bien les attacher avant de reprendre la route pour rentrer à la maison. Une fois arrivé à destination, il se conduit comme le père modèle qu’il l’était. Il joua avec eux jusqu’à l’heure du bain et leur donna à manger sous le regard attendri de sa femme qui venait tout juste de rentrer. Lorsqu’il la vit à l’entrée de la cuisine, il abandonna ce qu’il était en train de faire pour aller à sa rencontre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l’embrassa longuement comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu pendant des semaines. Sophie, sa femme, surprise par l’attitude de son époux mais ravi, répondit au baiser avec passion. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’ils ne s’étaient pas embrassé comme de jeunes tourtereaux. Après de longues secondes, ils se séparent l’un de l’autre, et elle lui sourit franchement.

Malgré ses faux-semblants, Justin avait le cœur réduit en miette. Un trou avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine. Lorsque des souvenirs de lui et du français ensemble l’assaillaient, il avait l’impression que sa cage thoracique était comprimée et qu’il était impossible pour lui de respirer. Cette rupture l’avait détruit. Cet amour qu’il pensait plus fort que le regard pesant de la société lui avait brûlé les ailes, un peu comme lorsque Icare avait volé trop près du Soleil ce qui avait fait fondre la cire de ses ailes crée par son père, Dédale. Cependant, il était conscient qu’il ne connaîtrait pas une fin aussi tragique que celle du mythe grec où le jeune Icare mourut précipité dans la mer. Comme lui, il avait été grisé mais à l’instar d’Icare qui avait été grisé par le vol, Justin a été grisé par ses propres sentiments et la chute faisait mal, très mal.

*  


Trois jours étaient passés et Justin était à présent dans sa chambre et il se préparait pour passer le réveillon de Noël en famille. À l’étage inférieure, les femmes de la famille s’étaient regroupées dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Pour l’occasion, avec l’aide de son épouse, il avait invité les membres de leur famille pour fêter la naissance de Jésus-Christ ainsi que celle de Justin. Il enfila sa veste, noua la cravate qui pendait à son coup et s’observa dans le miroir qui se tenait devant lui. Il portait une costume bleu roi associé à une chemise blanche. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux bleus étaient plus visibles qu’auparavant. Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et quand c’était le cas ses nuits étaient ponctuées de cauchemars.

Il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres qui l’attendait. Il fut accueilli par ses parents.

**« Bonsoir Papa,**  dit-il alors que son père l’enlaçait.

—  **Bonsoir fiston,**  répondit l’homme âgé.

—  **Tout va bien chéri ? »** Demanda sa mère.

Malgré le sourire qu’il affichait en face de ses invités, sa mère n’était pas dupe. Elle voyait une lueur triste au fond des yeux de son fils et elle avait remarqué qu’il semblait fatigué.

**« Ça va maman, ne t’inquiète pas. »** Répondit-il.

En dépit de son ton rassurant, elle savait que son fils n’allait pas bien et elle était prête à mener son enquête pour découvrir la vérité.

Peu de temps après, ils s’installèrent tous autour de la table. Chacun discutait avec son voisin et demandait des nouvelles de ceux qui n’avaient pas pu venir. La table était recouverte de petits plats savoureux et de spécialités canadienne. Le dîner fut succulent et tout le monde était heureux sauf Justin qui ruminait dans son coin. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son étrange attitude sauf sa mère. Alors que le repas touchait à sa faim, elle prit la parole :

**« Est-ce que tous va bien entre vous deux ? »** Demanda-t-elle le regard rivé sur Justin et sa femme. Un silence pesant s’était installé dans la pièce. Tout le monde regardait à présent le couple et attendait une réponse. Justin était mal à l’aise. Il comprit qu’il pouvait bien mentir à sa mère quant à ses préoccupations mais qu’elle ne croirait jamais à ses mensonges. Il devait agir vite s’il ne voulait pas inquiéter toute sa famille et pour éviter qu’ils essaient de deviner ce qui n’allait pas chez lui. Il se tourna vers sa femme, la regarda dans les yeux, prit sa main dans la sienne et déclara.

**« Bien sûr que oui maman. »**  Il embrassa rapidement son épouse.

**« Tu sembles préoccupé,**  répondit sa mère

—  **C’est rien, juste le boulot.**

—  **Tu travailles trop mon fils**

—  **Je sais maman. Tu me l’as déjà dit.**

—  **Est-ce que tu serais en train de dire que je radote ?** Répondit-elle un peu vexé. C’était normal pour une mère de s’inquiéter pour son enfant.

—  **Mais non maman. »**  Dit-il. Il se leva pour aller l’embrasser sur la tempe.

Elle était bien loin d’imaginer que son fils souffrait en ce moment même d’une peine de cœur et qu’en plus il avait trompé sa femme, non pas avec une autre femme mais un homme. Et pas n’importe quel homme ! Comment pourrait-elle imaginer que son enfant avait vécu une histoire d’amour avec le nouveau président français ?

Le repas se termina sans accrocs. La totalité des invités repartirent après ce dîner. Accompagné de Sophie, il salua chacun de ses hôtes au pas de la porte et leur souhaita bonne route en leur disant d’être prudent. Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, le couple alla se coucher.

 

*

Le lendemain, toute la famille fêta Noël et son anniversaire en grande pompe. Les enfants défirent les cadeaux apportés par le Père Noël avec une joie non feinte et Justin reçu des cadeaux de tout genre de la part de sa famille : des romans, des vêtements, des objets connectés de dernier cri et mêmes des chocolats. Il remercia chacun d’entre eux alors que ses enfants couraient dans tous les sens avec leurs nouveaux jouets en mains.

Il avait beau être entouré de ceux qu’il aimait, il se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Tout le monde riait aux éclats, mais il était incapable de faire la même chose. Il affichait un faible sourire alors que ses yeux papillonnaient de droite à gauche. Personne ne se doutait de rien, personne ne se doutait de la tempête qui se livrait en lui à ce moment même.

Il pensait à l’homme qui hantait ses nuits et ses jours. Que faisait-il à ce moment précis ? Il l’imagina au palais de l’Élysée entouré de sa famille et de sa femme. Cette femme pour qui Emmanuel avait décidé de mettre fin à cette relation secrète. Justin savait qu’il ne prendrait jamais la place de Brigitte dans le cœur du français. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec cette femme d’un âge mûr. Il l’imaginait avec elle et ses petits-enfants sur les genoux. Il l’imaginait rire à gorge déployé avec les yeux teintés de bonheur. Penser à tout ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Son cœur tambourinait de manière irrégulière et ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. La pièce autour de lui se mit à tourner alors qu’un bourdonnement parvenait jusqu’à ses oreilles et qu’un filtre noir dansait devant ses yeux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Sa femme s’aperçut qu’il n’allait pas bien et l’aida à s’asseoir avec l’aide d’une autre personne avant qu’il ne fasse un malaise. Le brouhaha ambiant s’était arrêté d’un seul coup et tout le monde le regardait d’un air inquiet.

**« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe chéri ?** Demanda sa femme qui était au bord de la panique.

—  **Je… Ce n’est rien… Juste…** Murmura son mari. Il voyait toujours de petits points noirs et il se sentait faible.

—  **J’appelle un médecin. »**  Déclara sa mère qui était présente.

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, le docteur arriva. Entre temps, on avait aidé Justin à monter dans sa chambre. Il était allongé dans le lit, pâle comme un linge. Le médecin diagnostiqua de la fatigue et une chute de tension. Son manque de sommeil et ses tourments avaient raison de lui. Il fut obligé de se reposer pour préserver sa santé. On lui prescrit des médicaments pour dormir ainsi que des vitamines qu’il prendrait quand il irait un peu mieux.

Toutes les festivités pour le nouvel an furent annulées mais Justin insista pour présenter ses vœux au peuple Canadien. Le discours fut enregistré avant d’être diffusé à la télévision.

La reconstruction était difficile, mais il savait qu’à force de persévérance il y arrivait. Sa vie reviendrait à la normale d’ici quelques mois. D’ici là, il devait être courageux durant cette période rude émotionnellement qui était semblable à un tsunami. Depuis son coup de fatigue, il était dans un état d’esprit second : il dormait comme une marmotte et travaillait peu. Il ne se rendait plus à son bureau et par conséquent il travaillait à la maison. Il mangeait peu ce qui inquiétait sa femme. Elle avait peur pour lui. Elle voulait qu’il se confie à elle, mais il refusait de parler à qui que ce soit.

Il s’était emmuré dans un silence terrifiant et bouleversant. Il n’avait plus envie de rien. Même son intérêt pour la littérature anglaise s’était évanoui. Sa joie de vivre s’était envolé et son sourire éblouissant avait disparu. Ses yeux bleus, autrefois étincelant, affichait désormais la tristesse, le tourment et la nostalgie. Il s’était enfermé dans une bulle que personne ne pouvait pénétrer.

Un fossé s’était creusé entre lui et sa femme. Il ne la regardait plus, il ne l’embrassait plus, il ne la touchait plus. Elle souffrait beaucoup de cette situation et elle se sentait délaissée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour l’aider. Elle se sentait désarçonnée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son mari était dans un état pareil. Elle se devait d’être patiente avec lui afin de l’aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Elle devait être un soutien sans faille pour lui si elle voulait le voir heureux comme avant. Le seul remède qui l’aiderait serait le temps et l’amour que sa femme et ses enfants lui portaient.

En réalité, il se sentait vide à l’intérieur de son corps et il avait l’impression d’errer comme une âme perdue sans son double. Comment peut-on vivre sans la personne qui nous complète le plus ? À cette question, Justin n’avait pas de réponse.


	2. WEEK-END A LA MER

Emmanuel escaladait la grille qui séparait sa maison à celle de ses voisins. Il se rendait à son cours de tennis qui se situait à moins d’un kilomètre de chez lui. C’était le week-end de l’ascension et il s’était installé pour quelques jours dans sa deuxième demeure avec sa femme après avoir commémoré l’armistice de mai 1945. Il passa par le jardin de ses voisins pour éviter la foule qui allait s’amasser devant chez lui. Pour une fois, il voulait faire preuve de discrétion même s’il avait déjà utilisé cette technique l’année précédente. Il était vêtu d’un ensemble short/tee-shirt blanc et il portait sa housse de raquette de tennis sur l’épaule. Il savait que malgré son accoutrement il risquait fortement d’être reconnu dans les rues de la petite ville du Nord-Pas-De-Calais.

Il était encore tôt pour que les rues soient monopolisées par les touristes de passage dans la région et les habitants de la ville.

Il s’engouffra dans les rues désertes de la station balnéaire et marcha à une allure lente. Il profitait de cet instant de tranquillité et de solitude même s’il savait que des gardes du corps le suivaient de près. Cette journée s’annonçait estivale alors que le mois de mai battait son plein. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel dénué de nuages, apportant une douce lumière sur la ville bordée par l’océan. L’astre au-dessus de sa tête commençait à réchauffer ses bras dénudés. Un vent frais vint lui chatouiller les jambes le faisait frisonner. Emmanuel n’avait pas l’habitude d’être autant découvert, lui qui portait un costume tous les jours de l’année et peu importe la saison.

L’air s’engouffrait lentement dans ses poumons les alimentant en oxygène puis en ressortait quelques instants plus tard par ses lèvres. Il finit par arriver à destination plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il poussa la petite porte métallique peinte en vert sapin et s’engagea sur le chemin qui menait au terrain de tennis. Son entraîneur, qui regardait de tous les côtés pour le voir arriver, l’attendait de pied ferme. Il savait que la ponctualité n’était pas la principale qualité d’Emmanuel. Le président finit par arriver à sa hauteur et le salua d’une ferme poignée de main. Il posa sa raquette près du banc sur lequel reposaient un sac rempli de balles et de serviettes puis il alla s’échauffer. Il fit deux, trois fois le tour du terrain en courant pour chauffer ses muscles. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se blesser bêtement en oubliant de faire tous les échauffements nécessaires avant de commencer à jouer. Finalement, il alla récupérer sa raquette qu’il avait abandonnée une dizaine de minutes plus tôt et alla se placer sur le cours.

Il sautilla sur place et fit quelques mouvements dans l’air comme s’il frappait une balle imaginaire. Il était aussi impatient qu’un enfant de cinq ans et attendait que son professeur se place face à lui de l’autre côté du filet avec une balle à la main pour que l’entraînement débute.

Comme dans tous ce qu’il faisait, Emmanuel s’appliqua dans chaque revers qu’il faisait et dépensa toute l’énergie qu’il avait durant l’effort.

Il courait de droite à gauche et d’avant en arrière pour essayer de frapper dans toutes les balles. Après plus de deux heures d’effort physique intensif, Emmanuel finit par s’asseoir sur le banc, épuisé. Il essuya son visage couvert de sueur avec une serviette qu’il abandonna sur le banc. Il s’empara dans la bouteille d’eau mis à sa disposition et but une grande gorgée. Une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrait sa nuque et ses cheveux étaient humides à cause de l’effort. Il finit l’entraînement par quelques étirements pour éviter les courbatures. Il était rentré dans la quarantaine en décembre dernier et il se sentait dans une forme olympique. Il rangea sa raquette et salua son professeur avant de partir. Il prit le même chemin qu’il avait emprunté trois heures plus tôt pour venir. Il était onze heures et les touristes commençaient à déambuler dans les rues du Touquet.

 

*

 

Emmanuel se trouvait à présent dans l’une des nombreuses pièces de la maison qui avait été aménagé en bureau spécialement pour lui. Un pan de mur avait été transformé en bibliothèque sur laquelle reposait des photos de famille, quelques bibelots et un nombre incalculable de livres. Le Rouge et le Noir de Stendhal était posé négligemment à côté d’une rangée de recueils poétiques qui contenait entre autres Baudelaire et Rimbaud. L’exemplaire de Fureur et Mystère de René Char trônait en haut d’une pile composée des pièces d’Harold Pinter et des ouvrages philosophiques de Paul Ricœur et de Machiavel. Les livres politiques étaient, quant à eux, bien alignés sur l’une des étagères.

La pièce était à l’image de l’homme qui l’occupait : littéraire mais désordonnée. Rien qu’en voyant la manière dont les livres étaient rangées sur les étagères en bois, on pouvait facilement deviner qu’Emmanuel passait son temps à prendre un livre pour le feuilleter et qu’il ne le remettait jamais à sa place. La diversité littéraire montrait à quel point le jeune homme était un mordu de littérature. Tous les domaines l’intéressaient : il pouvait facilement passer d’un poème à une pièce de théâtre, la dramaturgie étant un domaine qu’il affectionnait tout particulièrement, puis à un texte philosophique du siècle des lumières. Plus jeune, il passait des heures le nez dans les vieux bouquins qui appartenait à sa grand-mère maintenant disparue. En effet, quand il était enfant, il pouvait passer des heures chez elle à boire des chocolats et à lui lire un livre qu’elle avait choisi. C’est elle qui lui avait transmis son goût pour la littérature et la musique classique.

Maintenant il se trouvait en pleine réflexion pour trouver les mots justes pour son prochain discours. Malgré le fait qu’il soit président, il avait toujours envie de transcender les foules. Il voulait que ses auditeurs soient suspendus à ses lèvres, qu’ils boivent ses paroles comme du petit lait. Il voulait que chaque idée paraisse révolutionnaire aux yeux de ceux qui l’écoutaient : chefs d’entreprises, députés, maires, sénateurs ou citoyen lambda.

Il repensa aux six derniers mois qui venait de s’écouler. Même si les critiques avaient été particulièrement dures à son égard, il continuait son travail en tant que président de la République. En effet, faute de personnalités politiques importantes au sein du gouvernement il récoltait toutes les critiques lorsque le gouvernement annonçait une mesure qui allait devenir impopulaire.

Le seul point positif était sa vie privée où tout allait pour le mieux. Sa relation avec sa femme n’avait pas changé même durant son aventure avec Justin. Leur relation était toujours aussi passionnelle, toujours aussi charnelle. La flamme de leur amour continuait de briller.

Elle était son pilier et elle l’aidait à surmonter les épreuves de la vie. Malgré son intelligence et ses compétences, il manquait d’expérience et de maturité. Elle lui apportait tout cela grâce à sa différence d’âge. Elle lui avait appris à prendre du recul pour se rendre compte de ses erreurs et pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

Quand sa cote de popularité auprès des Français avait baissé au mois de juillet dernier à cause des réformes qu’il voulait mettre en place et qu’il avait annoncé durant sa campagne c’est-à-dire la hausse de la CSG et la réforme en profondeur du code du travail, c’est elle qui l’avait rassuré : **_‘Ne t’inquiète pas trop et continue d’agir de la même façon. Ne leur montre pas que ça t’affecte’_**  lui avait-elle dit alors qu’il ne savait pas comment réagir.

En fait, elle était indispensable à son équilibre. Elle veillait en permanence sur lui. Elle était toujours là pour veiller à ce qu’il mange correctement et qu’il dorme un minimum. Il avait une tendance à trop travailler : il passait souvent des nuits entières dans son bureau et parfois il finissait par s’endormir sur les feuilles qui recouvraient le bureau. Dans ces cas-là, il se réveillait une ou deux heures plus tard avec la marque du papier sur la joue. Ensuite il allait se coucher auprès de celle qu’il aimait et le lendemain il reprenait là où il s’était arrêté la veille. Combien de fois avait-il relu des notes incompréhensibles qu’il avait écrites sous le coup de la fatigue ? Probablement plusieurs dizaines de fois et quand c’était le cas il devait retrouver ce qu’il avait voulu écrire à la place de ce charabia illisible.

Pour résumer les choses simplement, Emmanuel était maniaque et obsessionnel quand il s’agissait de son travail. Il aimait tout contrôler : son Premier ministre ainsi que l’équipe gouvernementale qu’il avait formée ensemble, même si Édouard Philippe n’avait eu, en réalité, rarement son mot à dire lors de la composition du gouvernement. Il envoyait très régulièrement des messages à ses ministres pour savoir si tout se déroulait comme il l’avait prévu. Cette obsession du contrôle frisait le harcèlement. Les Français étaient loin d’imaginer que le président tirait toutes les ficelles.

Soudain, un léger frappement contre la porte le tira hors de ses pensées. Une petite tête blonde passa dans l’entrebâillement et il reconnut immédiatement Brigitte.

****« Tu as bientôt fini mon cœur ? C’est l’heure de passer à table. »****  Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau.

Elle s’avança à l’intérieur de la pièce et vint se placer derrière lui. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule ce qu’il était en train d’écrire et lu les mots qu’il avait écrit de son écriture soignée de bon élève.

****« J’en ai pour encore quelques minutes. »**** Répondit-il en la regardant.

Elle l’embrassa sur le front, près de sa tempe qui commençait à se dégarnir et où quelques cheveux blancs faisaient leur apparition. Il ferma les yeux en souriant lorsqu’il sentit ses lèvres l’effleurer, appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle passa ensuite, une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants légèrement.

****« Ne tarde pas trop. »**** Dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce en omettant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Dehors, le soleil déclinait pour faire place à une fraîche soirée. Le vent s’engouffra par la fenêtre laissée ouverte par inadvertance par le président, faisant voler feuilles et dossiers qui s’éparpillèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce.

 

*

 

Emmanuel prit la douce main de sa femme dans la sienne alors qu’ils se baladaient sur la piste cyclable aménagé au nord du fond de mer. La chaleur de sa paume se répandit à travers la sienne. Le vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux blonds, transportait le parfum de Brigitte jusqu’aux narines de son mari. Elle avait une odeur printanière qui encense l’âme, le corps et l’esprit.

Parfois, il se demandait s’il avait fait le bon choix mais quand il voyait les yeux remplit d’amour de son épouse il n’avait plus aucun doute. La famille qu’ils ont construite ensemble était son rocher auquel il pouvait se raccrocher quand l’ouragan qui était la vie s’abattait sur lui.

Il ne pouvait pas tout détruire entre eux alors que sa femme avait fait preuve d’un courage et d’une détermination sans failles pendant plus de vingt ans. Parce qu’ils leur avaient fallu du courage et de la détermination pour vivre cet amour, qui s’est voulu clandestin au départ, et qui a fini par éclater au grand jour. Il ne regrettait rien parce que l’histoire était trop exaltante, trop grisante, même trop belle pour être réelle. Malgré l’écoulement des années, ils n’avaient pas laissé mourir la flamme, bien au contraire ! Ils avaient méticuleusement entretenu la passion qui brûlait entre eux et ils conservaient ce lien invisible qui existait, réunissant leurs âmes en une seule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu une panne d'inspiration donc désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas passionnant.  
> J'avait envie d'écrire des trucs mignons mais puisque EM & JT ne sont plus ensembles je ne pouvait pas le faire. Enfin bref, je me rend compte que c'est compliqué la situation en provoquant une séparation entre les deux principaux protagonistes et que je fais passer Emmanuel pour un homme sans cœur ni sentiment.  
> PS: il y aura deux chapitres par semaine: un chapitre le lundi et un chapitre le jeudi.


	3. RETROUVAILLES

Aujourd’hui était un grand jour pour Justin : c’était le coup d’envoi du G7 dans la région de Charlevoix, au Québec. Les discussions auraient lieu dans la ville de La Malbaie, au manoir Richelieu. Le manoir était habituellement un hôtel composé de plus de quatre cents chambres, mais pour l’occasion ils accueilleraient les dirigeants des sept plus grandes puissances économiques mondiales. Cela signifiait qu’Emmanuel serait présent. Les mois avaient passé et Justin avait fini par reprendre du poil de la bête. Certes ses plaies ne s’étaient toujours pas refermées, mais il était sur la voie de la guérison. Bientôt, cette séparation ne serait plus qu’un mauvais souvenir.

Cependant, il ne savait pas s’il était prêt à le revoir. En fait, il avait plus envie de l’éviter que de lui faire face. Les chefs d’État arriveraient dans quelques minutes et Justin se sentait particulièrement stressé. Tout le monde autour de lui semblait être en ébullition, ce qui avait tendance à le rendre nerveux. Il voulait que tout soit parfait et que tout se passe sans accroc mais pour cela il devait mettre son différend avec le président français de côté. Personne ne devait se rendre compte de la rancœur qu’il éprouvait à son égard. Il allait devoir faire un effort pour être cordial avec celui qui l’avait fait tant souffrir.

 

Le cadre autour de lui était idyllique. Le manoir ressemblait à un château de conte de fées. L’hôtel avait été détruit en 1928 par un incendie et avait été donc reconstruit par un architecte canadien. Le manoir était construit dans le style des châteaux français.

Pour l’événement, la sécurité avait été renforcé. En effet, l’hôtel disposait de caméras de surveillance, mais elles n’étaient pas suffisantes pour garantir la sécurité de ceux qui allaient arriver. Le manoir était également composé d’un club de golf qui serait probablement utilisé par le président américain, Donald Trump.

 

Justin descendit dans la salle de réunion pour rejoindre les chefs d’État qui étaient probablement arrivés. Il descendit les marches de l’escalier en marbre et traversa le long couloir. Des statues se trouvaient dans les alcôves du mur en pierre blanc. Il arriva rapidement devant les portes ouvertes de la salle de réunion et vit que la pièce était déjà bien remplie. Il se dirigea vers la chancelière allemande pour la saluer. Elle avait été réélue chancelière en septembre 2017. Elle commençait donc son quatrième mandat malgré sa baisse de popularité à cause de l’accueil massif de migrant en Allemagne. Elle avait réussi à gagner avec seulement quelques points d’avance sur son adversaire du Parti Démocrate Allemand, Martin Schulz. Heureusement pour elle, son parti, l’Union Chrétienne-Démocrate, avait obtenu la majorité au Bundestag, l’assemblée parlementaire de la République fédérale d’Allemagne.

Lorsque Angela le vit arrivée, elle marcha vers lui pour le rencontrer à mi-chemin. Elle était vêtue d’un tailleur rouge. Justin savait que la couleur qu’elle portait était un signe important. Si elle portait du rouge, cela pouvait signifier qu’elle est ravie d’être là. Quand ils furent face à face, elle lui sera doucement la main tout en lui faisant la bise.

Il jeta un coup d’œil circulaire autour de lui. Tout le monde était présent et avait fait l’effort d’arriver à l’heure.

 

*

 

Au fond de la pièce, Emmanuel allait de personne en personne pour saluer chaque personne présente dans la salle. Il se sentait comme un poisson dans l’eau parmi tous ces hommes et femmes puissantes. Il s’approcha de Theresa May pour la saluer. Même si le Royaume-Uni était en plein divorce avec l’Union Européenne, cela n’empêcha le président français d’avoir de bonnes relations avec la Première ministre britannique.

Il vit du coin de l’œil, la chancelière allemande en pleine discussion avec le Premier ministre canadien, Justin Trudeau qui avait été accessoirement son amant. Il semblait être en pleine forme. Les yeux bleus d’Emmanuel glissaient sur le corps de Justin, le détaillant du regard. Il portait un costume bleu sombre agrémenté d’une cravate rouge. En fait, ses vêtements étaient semblables à ceux qu’il portait lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, un an plus tôt. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, cheveux qu’ils avaient à maintes reprises fourragés pendant les nuits qu’ils avaient partagées. Ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme de ses paroles. Ses lèvres dont ils connaissaient la douceur et le goût. Il se gifla intérieurement. Tout cela appartenait au passé, il ne devait plus y penser. Il devait se comporter comme un homme et non comme un animal avide. Pour cela, il savait qu’il devait maintenir une certaine distance entre eux.

**_**_Ne fais pas le premier pas, ne l’approche pas._**_** Pensa-t-il en se remémorant le choix qu’il avait fait près de six mois plus tôt. La séparation avait été trop facile, en tout cas pour lui. Il ne savait pas si c’était le cas pour son ancien amant. Il en doutait en repensant à ses yeux larmoyants quand il avait rompu avec lui. En fait, il ne voulait pas savoir s’il lui avait causé de la peine. Il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable, il ne voulait pas culpabiliser et encore moins regretter.

On pourrait le croire égoïste, mais il voulait juste se préserver de tout remords. Il n’avait pas envie de se sentir comme un monstre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir des regrets, la vie était trop courte pour ça.

Le son des voix s’atténua et progressivement tout le monde s’installa à sa place attitrée autour de la grande table. Emmanuel se retrouva, comme à l’accoutumée, à côté de son homologue allemand. Dans ce genre de réunion, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Angela qui se révélait être d’une excellente compagnie. Une amitié cordiale s’était nouée entre le président français et la chancelière allemande.

Les discussions commencèrent et le débat fut pour le moins houleux. Ils devaient être d’accord à l’unanimité pour prendre une mesure écologique mais comme à son habitude, le président américain refusait d’imposer sa signature en bas de la page. Aucun pays et en particulier la France ne voulait négocier un accord au rabais.

 

*

 

Le soir arriva beaucoup plus vite que Justin ne l’aurait pensé. La journée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde et particulièrement pour lui. Il a dû utiliser de fins stratagèmes pour éviter d’être en contact avec Emmanuel. Il ne l’avait vu que de loin et ils ne s’étaient pas adressé une seule fois la parole. Justin avait donc adopté ce comportement puéril pour être le plus loin possible du jeune président. Néanmoins, il l’avait observé avec minutie. Au cours des discussions, il avait écouté attentivement ce qu’il avait pu dire pour tenter de convaincre ses homologues. Il avait remarqué que certains mots revenaient régulièrement dans la bouche du président, probablement des tics de langage. Il avait été témoin des gestes qui accompagnait chacun de ses mots et de son rictus contenu quand, enfin, il obtenait gain de cause.

Justin préféra dîner en compagnie de sa femme qui l’avait accompagné comme tout les épouses des autres dirigeants présents. En effet, il était rare qu’un chef d'État vienne seul lors de ce genre de sommet. La journée de demain s’annonçait charger : il devait retrouver Angela Merkel pour discuter d’accord économique après le petit déjeuner.

Il retourna donc dans la suite qu’il occuperait pendant deux jours. Il y retrouva sa femme. Ils dînèrent en tête à tête et durant le repas, elle lui raconta comment s’était déroulé sa journée de son côté. Toutes les épouses des dirigeants avaient visité la région et elle s’était amusée à jouer les guides touristiques pendant une bonne partie de l’après-midi.

 

*

 

Le lendemain matin, Justin se réveilla après une courte nuit de sommeil. Il se sentait un peu nerveux à l’idée de rejoindre son homologue Allemande juste après le petit-déjeuné parce qu’il savait qu’elle avait prit l’habitude de les prendre avec son homologue français et il n’avait franchement pas envie d’être proche de lui.

Il alla prendre une douche. Il avait besoin d’être pleinement réveillé et d’avoir les idées claires pour discuter convenablement avec l’Allemande. Il laissa l’eau chaude coulée sur son corps pendant de longues minutes, détendant un à un ses muscles. Il se lava rapidement avant de sortir de la douche. Il se rendit devant la penderie et resta planté là ne sachant pas quoi mettre : un costume bleu ? Non, il en avait porté un la veille. Un costume gris ? Non, la couleur était plus adaptée à un mariage qu’à une réunion de travail. Il opta finalement pour un costume noir. C’était classique mais ça fait toujours son petit effet. Il se dépêcha pour ne pas être en retard. La chancelière détestait les retardataires et aimait la ponctualité, un véritable coucou suisse.

Justin quitta sa chambre peu après 7h30. Il traversa les couloirs déserts du somptueux hôtel. Ses pas étaient étouffés par la lourde moquette brodée qui recouvrait le sol. À cette heure-ci, tout le monde devait se trouver dans la salle de réception ou dans la salle de réunion pour les plus matinaux. Il opta pour la deuxième solution qui était son point de rendez-vous et curieusement il y eut plus de monde que prévu dans la pièce où se tenait l’ensemble des discussions. Il consulta la montre accrochée à son poignet qui indiquait 7h47.

Il aperçut la personne qu’il cherchait, dans un coin de la pièce, accompagné par le président français.

Et comme à son habitude, Emmanuel usait de ses charmes auprès de ses collègues et notamment avec la chancelière allemande, Angela Merkel. Il était en pleine discussion avec cette dernière. Christine Lagarde, la directrice générale du Fond Monétaire Internationale se tenait à leurs côtés. Emmanuel parlait sans interruption dans un anglais parfait. Ses yeux clairs étaient rivés sur la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. De temps en temps, elle opinait du chef mais soudain, alors qu’il abordait un sujet de discorde entre les deux dirigeants, un froncement de sourcils vint froisser l’expression jusque là joviale du visage de l’Allemande. Elle l’interrompit d’un geste de la main qu’elle finit par poser sur son épaule. Elle prit la parole d’une voix ferme et teintée d’un fort accent allemand malgré sa bonne élocution dans la langue de Shakespeare. La directrice du FMI parla également pour compléter ce que la chancelière allemande venait de dire. De là où se situait, Justin n’entendait pas ce qu’ils disaient.

Justin s’approcha du trio, nerveux à l’idée de revoir pour la première fois Emmanuel depuis leur rupture. Il avait depuis ce matin, une boule au ventre qui grossissait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. La veille, il avait tenté par tous les moyens de l’éviter, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour éviter d’être à proximité de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avança à pas délibérément lent afin de se préparer mentalement à faire face au président. Il ne devait pas craquer, ni montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. La reconstruction avait été si difficile après son départ qu’il ne pouvait pas tout réduire à néant. Il devait faire preuve de professionnalisme et ne rien laisser paraître.

 

Il arriva au niveau du petit groupe rapidement, trop rapidement à son goût. Il se tint en retrait, derrière Christine Lagarde et n’osait pas s’intégrer au groupe. Pour la première fois, il avait peur de déranger, d’être de trop dans ce trio. Il écouta sagement la conversation qui avait lieu sous ses yeux sans pour autant en comprendre le sens. Il vit qu’Emmanuel avait remarqué sa présence pour le moins effacée derrière la Française. En effet, le regard du Français avait dévié sur la silhouette du Canadien. Justin sentit son lourd regard pesé sur lui. Il n’osait pas croiser ses pupilles océaniques par peur de ce qu’il pourrait y voir : joie, haine, dégoût, ou même désir.

Mais lorsqu’il plongea son regard dans le sien il n’y vit rien de tout ça. Il était tout simplement impassible. Justin n’arrivait pas déchiffrer l’expression faciale de l’homme qui lui faisait face depuis de longues secondes. Il se mit à le détailler du regard. Emmanuel ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il s’était vu. Il avait troqué son éternel costume bleu marine contre un costume noir, similaire à celui que le Canadien portait. Quelques sillons creusaient sa peau à l’angle externe de ses yeux lorsqu’il souriait ou lorsqu’il se mettait à rire. Quelques cheveux blancs faisaient leur apparition sur ses tempes. À part ça, l’homme maintenant âgé de quarante ans gardait son allure fine et élégante mais légèrement trapue.

Alors que les deux hommes se perdirent dans le regard de l’autre, ils réalisèrent soudainement qu’ils n’étaient plus des amants, ils n’étaient plus que des étrangers. Ils ne s’embrassaient plus, ils ne se regardaient plus dans les yeux. Ils ne s’appelaient plus. Ils n’étaient plus que des étrangers avec la même fichu faim d’être touchée, d’être aimé, de ressentir n’importe quelle sensation, qu’elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

Angela Merkel rompit ce moment lorsqu’elle se retourna vers Justin et lui adressa quelques mots qu’il n’entendit pas, trop perdu dans la mer bleutée que lui offraient les yeux de l’homme qu’il fixait depuis une bonne minute déjà. La chancelière regardait à tour de rôle le président et le premier ministre, curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait entre eux. Justin finit par reprendre ses esprits.

****« I just wanted to say good morning. »****  Déclara-t-il dans un anglais impeccable avant d’approcher son visage de celui de l’Allemande pour lui faire la bise.

Puis, par pure politesse il réitéra son geste avec Christine Lagarde. Il se tourna vers le français et lui tendit sa paume pour le saluer.

 

*

 

Emmanuel s’empara de la main tendue par le Canadien et la serra doucement. Le contact de leurs peaux l’une contre l’autre vu étrange. Des flashs de leurs moments passés ensemble crépitèrent devant ses yeux et il retira rapidement sa main de l’emprise de celle de son homologue, comme si ce contact physique l’avait brûlé.

Il bredouilla qu’il devait s’éclipser parce qu’il était de nouveau en retard et s’éloigna avec hâte du petit groupe sous le regard quelque peu interloqué des deux femmes qui l’entourait plusieurs minutes plus tôt.

Il marcha à pas rapide à travers le long couloir, monta les escaliers au pas de course. Le claquement de ses talons sur le marbre résonna comme la cloche d’une église perdue en pleine campagne. Il continua sa traversée en courant presque, lui qui avait l’habitude d’être si calme dans sa démarche. Il poussa la première porte grise qui s’offrait à lui et au-dessus de laquelle l’inscription ‘TOILETTES – HOMME’ était inscrite.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et tourna le loquet avant de s’adosser contre la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l’obscurité. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent contre le mur et finirent par trouver l’interrupteur. D’une simple pression de l’index, la pièce s’éclaira et la lumière blanche l’éblouit. Il soupira nerveusement et s’approcha du lavabo qui se trouvait à proximité. Ses mains se posèrent au bord de la vasque alors qu’il avait baissé la tête et fermé les yeux.

Il avait de nombreuses fois entendu dire que les yeux étaient le reflet de l’âme et jamais il n’aurait pensé que cette expression prendrait un jour tout son sens. Dans le regard de Justin, il avait vu son âme meurtrie et il savait qui en était responsable : lui-même. Pour la première fois, il avait aperçu une partie de l’étendue des dégâts qu’avait causés cette rupture qu’il avait provoquée. Il avait vu toute la tristesse et la douleur que son ancien amant avait ressentie.

Il rouvrit les yeux et s’aspergea le visage avec de l’eau froide. Il refusa de voir le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir qui était accroché au mur face à lui. Il s’essuya le visage avec une serviette en papier mise à sa disposition, mis le morceau qu’il venait d’utiliser en boule avant de le jeter dans la poubelle.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu’un sentiment nouveau s’empara de lui : la culpabilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le chapitre 3. Le titre est assez trompeur car on pourrait croire (ou espérer) que Justin et Emmanuel vont se réconcilier mais il n'en est rien. J'ai conscience que les chapitres sont plus court qu'auparavant donc je vais essayer d'y remédier.   
> J'aimerai avoir vos avis sur:  
> \- le comportement de Justin  
> \- la dernière scène du chapitre  
> On se retrouve lundi prochain pour le chapitre 4. Bisous.


	4. REGRET

Un sentiment bizarre s’emparait d’Emmanuel depuis une semaine déjà. Il ne savait pas quel mot mettre sur cette sensation étrange qui le suivait comme une vieille rengaine dont on ne peut pas se débarrasser.

Il était rentré en France avec ce nœud qui s’était logé au fond de son estomac. Ce petit désagrément avait nui aux quelques heures du sommeil qu’il réussissait à avoir chaque nuit. Alors quand sa fatigue était arrivée à son paroxysme c’est-à-dire à ne pas dormir pendant plus de trois jours, il avait demandé l’avis d’un médecin après s’être confié à Brigitte.

L’homme en blouse blanc lui avait dit qu’il travaillait trop mais pouvait-il faire autrement alors qu’il était Président ? La réponse était évidemment non. On lui avait donc prescrit quelques médicaments à base de plantes pour qu’il se détende et pour faire disparaître ce nœud qui le gênait de plus en plus.

Il invita donc sa famille au palais de l’Élysée pour passer un peu de temps avec eux. Ils lui reprochaient de ne pas être assez souvent là pour eux. Il avait besoin de décompresser et il pouvait bien laisser de côté ses dossiers le temps d’un week-end. La dernière fois qu’il les avait vu c’était pour les fêtes de fin d’année.

 

****/FLASHBACK/** **

Le froid s’était abattu sur la capitale. Emmanuel avait revêtu un col roulé noir et il attendait la venue de sa famille qui était conviée pour passer ce premier Noël à l’Élysée.

Dans les rues de Paris, les lumières scintillaient de mille feux apportant une touche de couleur sur les boulevards de la ville lumière. Même le palais de l’Élysée abordait les couleurs de Noël grâce à l’immense sapin qui avait été installé dans la cour de l’ancien hôtel particulier. Cet arbre gigantesque avait impressionné les enfants qui étaient venus une semaine plus tôt pour "le Noël à l’Élysée'". Cet événement était une tradition à laquelle le président n’avait pas pu échapper. Chaque année, des enfants venus de milieux modestes venaient passer une demi-journée au sein du palais. On leur avait fait visiter les lieux accompagnés par le chef de l’État puis ils s’étaient jetés sur le buffet mis à leur disposition. Ensuite venait la remise des cadeaux et pour finir tout le monde s’était réuni autour du président pour faire une photo-souvenir. Ce moment avait été une formalité pour Emmanuel puisqu’ils adoraient les enfants. Il aimait leur curiosité et leur innocence. En même temps, cet après-midi passé à leurs côtés avait été une parenthèse enchantée.

Soudain, il entendit les bruits de pas qui se firent de plus en plus insistants et une horde d’enfants passèrent la lourde porte et se ruèrent vers lui en criant. L’une d’entre eux grimpa sur les genoux d’Emmanuel et l’enlaça avec ses petits bras.

Il sourit déposant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de la petite fille. Il était heureux de voir ses sept petits-enfants. Il finit par se lever, en portant la fillette dans les bras, pour aller saluer sa belle-famille qui observait la scène depuis le début. Il fit la bise à chaque femme de la famille et serra la main aux hommes présents à côté d’elles.

Tous les adultes présents autour de lui étaient déjà venus trois jours plus tôt pour fêter ses quarante ans. Il avait dégusté un délicieux gâteau préparé par le meilleur pâtissier des cuisines du palais. Il avait reçu des cadeaux divers et variés mais au fond cela lui importait peu. Le plus important pour lui était d’avoir ses proches à ses côtés. La soirée avait été fantastique et serait probablement un très beau souvenir d’ici quelques années.

Rapidement, ils s’installèrent autour de la grande table dressée pour l’occasion. Le dîner fut mémorable par sa grande qualité gustative et visuel. Chaque plat était dressé avec élégance et finesse. Chaque bouchée caressait les papilles des convives, rappelant des souvenirs d’enfance ou les transportant dans d’autres contrés. Le dessert glacé fut aussi léger qu’une brise d’été. Puis vint ensuite la distribution des cadeaux. Les adultes s’échangèrent d’abord les cadeaux entre eux pendant qu’Emmanuel allait revêtir son costume du Père Noël. Depuis quelques années, il jouait le rôle du gros homme entière vêtu de rouge à chaque fin d’année. Il adorait particulièrement ce moment : il aimait débarquer dans le salon, les bras chargés de cadeaux et en imitant une grosse voix. Il aimait voir les yeux scintillant d’émerveillement des enfants et le regard presque moqueurs des adultes qui jouaient le jeu malgré tout. Et cette année, comme à son habitude, il jouait son rôle à la perfection. Quand il revint vêtu de ses habits normaux, l’un des enfants dit :

****« Le Père Noël est venue et tu n’étais pas là. »** **

Il joua les étonnés et leur demanda de raconter la visite du vieil homme. Il avait réussi à les duper même s’il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait plus dans quelques années. Mais pour l’instant, il profita du moment.

****/FIN FLASHBACK/** **

 

Emmanuel était dans son bureau et c’est en pensant à tous ses moments d’amour et de joie qu’il eut un déclic qui le fit réagir.

En fait depuis le début il se voilait la face. Il n’avait pas voulu entendre la petite voix qui le taraudait et qui lui disait à quel point il était un homme odieux et détestable. À tel point où, certains jours, il avait du mal à regarder le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de la salle de bain. Il n’aimait pas l’homme qu’il était devenu au fil des mois. Cet homme qui refoulait ses sentiments envers un autre homme et surtout cet homme qui ne voulait pas entendre la culpabilité qui criait en lui. Le visage dur et froid qu’il affichait dans ses fonctions présidentielles n’était, en réalité, qu’une façade. Au fil des années, il s’était créé une carapace pour survivre dans l’univers qu’il avait choisi. Le monde de la politique est un monde impitoyable où il ne fallait montrer aucune faiblesse au risque de se faire détruire par ses adversaires. Au fond de lui, il n’était qu’un être sensible qui demandait à être aimé. Il n’était qu’un homme vulnérable qui se cachait derrière une apparence d’homme fort.

Certains jours, la culpabilité lui nouait l’estomac et il n’osait imaginer le chagrin qu’il avait causé à son ancien amant. Parfois, il se détestait lorsqu’il repensait aux yeux humides de Justin lorsqu’il avait mit fin à leurs relations.

Il devait réparer l’erreur qu’il avait faite. Il devait lui présenter des excuses d’une manière ou d’une autre. Le visage de son ancien amant était imprimé derrière ses paupières : il était si grand et beau comme un dieu. Il aurait dû voir la fin à mesure que les semaines passaient. Il savait que rien ne durait éternellement mais la vie était trop courte pour ne pas prendre de risque. Il l’avait déjà fait dans le passé alors pourquoi ne pas recommencer une nouvelle fois ? Il aurait dû franchir la ligne interdit. Il aurait dû se donner corps et âme dans cette relation. Que pouvait-il faire pour améliorer la situation ? Il pourrait peut-être l’appeler, mais il avait peur qu’il ne réponde pas ou qu’il refuse de l’écouter.

Il prit la plus belle feuille de papier qu’il avait à disposition et se mit à écrire. Il devait faire preuve de sincérité, mais il ne savait pas comment commencer. La pointe de son stylo effleura la manière fabriquée à partir de fibres végétales et l’encre coula.

**_**_Mon Justin,_ ** _ **

Il raya les deux mots qu’il venait d’écrire. Il ne pouvait décidément pas commencer comme ça. Il ne lui appartenait pas. Il se devait de trouver une formule qui ne ferait pas trop formelle.

**_**_Cher Justin,_ ** _ **

Oui, ça s’était bien mais que pouvait-il dire ensuite ?

**_**_Tu me manques._ ** _ **

Il raya à nouveau. Cette phrase ne convenait pas. Elle faisait trop profiteur. S’il écrivait une chose pareil, Justin pourrait croire qu’Emmanuel le considère comme un véritable pantin qu’on jette et reprend à sa guise et il ne voulait pas que le Canadien pense cela.

Il se creusa les méninges. Il n’avait pas envie d’écrire des phrases trop alambiquées au risque de ne pas se faire comprendre. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas faire dans la subtilité. Il devait aller droit au but et être clair sur ses sentiments.

Il soupira. La tâche s’annonçait compliquée et il doutait de ses capacités dans le domaine de l’écriture épistolaire. Bien sûr, il avait l’habitude d’écrire et il savait manier les mots comme personne mais aujourd’hui les choses étaient différentes. Avec ses mots, il avait envie de toucher quelqu’un, de toucher cette partie que chaque être renferme au plus profond de soi. Il avait aussi le désir de l’émouvoir et peut-être même s’il en était capable de le faire pleurer. Avec cette lettre, il espérait embrasser son âme et son esprit. Il souhaitait toucher une corde sensible.

Mais il n’était pas Mitterrand. Certes, il était conscient qu’il avait une bonne plume en tant qu’écrivain mais cela n’était pas suffisant. Comment avait-il pu entretenir une double vie sans n’être jamais découvert ? Il aimerait lui poser la question, mais il était décédé il y a plus de vingt heures. Une question le tourmentait : Où François Mitterrand avait-il trouvé l’inspiration ? Il avait écrit plus d’un millier de lettres à son amante, Anne Pingeot. Ces lettres avaient été rendues publique en 2012 par cette dernière. Il repensa à cette relation extra-conjugale qu’avait vécue l’ancien président de la République française. Jamais, il ne pourrait faire un enfant dans le dos de sa femme. De toute façon, même s’il aurait envie d’avoir un enfant avec son ancien amant, après s’être réconcilié avec lui, biologiquement ça serait impossible. Il secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ses idées et regarda la feuille coincée sous son avant-bras. Elle ne contenait que l’introduction. Il avait passé plus d’une heure à rêvasser et l’écriture de cette lettre n’avait donc pas avancé. La grande horloge qui se situait face à lui. Elle indiquait 3 : 56 et il n’était pas encore coucher. Il comptait finir cette lettre avant de s’octroyer un peu de repos.

Il reprit son stylo en main et se mit à écrire. Il suivit minutieusement les idées de sa pensée sans même s’arrêter une seule fois. Emmanuel avait peur de perdre l’inspiration qui venait de s’emparer de lui. Cependant, il recommença plusieurs fois parce qu’il n’était jamais satisfait du résultat et rapidement, un cimetière de boule de papier reposait à ses pieds.

Il finit par conclure sa lettre peut avant cinq heures du matin. Ses yeux étaient rétrécis par la fatigue et il avait envie de dormir. Il alla donc rejoindre la chambre pour essayer de dormir une petite heure.

 

*

 

Le lendemain matin, une violente migraine s’empara de lui lorsqu’il se leva. Il se dirigea donc directement vers la salle de bain. Il s’empara de la seule boite d’aspirine qu’il restait dans la pharmacie, en sortit un cachet qu’il mit au fond d’un verre. Il remplit le dit verre avec de l’eau et attendit que le médicament se dissolve. Il finit par avaler le mélange en grimaçant, tant le goût de la mixture était infâme. Il avait à présent la bouche empoissonnée et saisit rapidement une brosse à dents et un tube de dentifrice pour tenter de faire disparaître la désagréable sensation.

Il rejoignit son bureau un peu plus tard dans la journée. Il s’installa sur le fauteuil et soupira en voyant le bazar sur son bureau. Décidément, l’organisation n’était pas une de ses qualités et il ne pouvait pas travailler dans de telle condition. Il prit donc le temps de faire un peu de rangement, triant les feuilles volantes en les rangeant dans les dossiers appropriés et il finit par tomber sur la lettre qu’il avait écrite pendant la nuit. Que devait-il en faire ? Il pourrait l’envoyer maintenant mais une longue journée l’attendait et il était déjà en retard. Il la relut en quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser traîner sur un coin du bureau parce que si quelqu’un tombait sur ça, il risquerait d’avoir quelques problèmes. Même s’il n’avait pas imposé sa signature en bas de la page, n’importe quelque personne qui reconnaîtrait son écriture saurait qu’il était l’auteur de cette lettre. Il la plia en quatre et la plaça au fond d’un tiroir avant de le fermer à clef. Il s’occuperait de cela en tant utile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre. Une lectrice m'a dit qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un chapitre sur le Noël d'Emmanuel et bien c'est chose faite sous forme de flashback. Emmanuel a donc prit conscience de certaine chose et à écrit une lettre pour se faire pardonner. A votre avis, aura-t-il le courage de l'envoyer ?  
> PS: ça serait top d'avoir vos feedback parce que ça me permet d'avoir vos avis sur le chapitre :)


	5. JALOUSIE

Justin marchait d’un pas décidé dans les rues de Montréal. Il se rendait à un déjeuner avec un homme qui avait été une des personnes les plus puissantes du monde pendant près d’une décennie. Il devait rejoindre un ancien président américain dans un restaurant choisi par ses soins. Il traversa le boulevard en observant le flot incessant des voitures et des passants qui comme lui vaguaient à leur occupation.

Le mois de juin touchait bientôt à sa fin et l’été commençait doucement à se faire une place. Les Citadins commençaient à fuir les villes pour échapper à la chaleur écrasante qu’offraient les rues bétonnées durant la saison estivale.

Justin arriva finalement devant la devanture du restaurant et il poussa la porte en bois, déclenchant la petite cloche suspendue au plafond qui sonnait à chaque fois qu’un client passait la porte.

Il se dirigea vers la femme qui était là pour accueillir les clients. Elle lui demanda s’il avait réservé une table et il répondit positivement en lui donnant son nom de famille. Elle consulta le registre et elle se mit en marche. Justin lui emboîta le pas. Elle le conduisit jusqu’à la table réservée pour le déjeuner. Il s’assit sur la banquette collée au mur et attendit l’homme avec qui il devait partager ce repas. Le Premier ministre canadien avait pris de lui-même cette initiative de l’invité à déjeuner. Il avait également choisi le lieu en prenant le parti prix de venir ici, dans ce restaurant où’il fréquentait depuis de nombreuses années.

Il joua nerveusement avec son portable. Il remarqua qu’il était en avance, ce qui n’était pas étonnant en sachant avec qui il allait discuter ce midi. Au grand jamais, il n’aurait pris le risque d’être en retard dans ce genre de rendez-vous même s’il savait que l’homme politique qui le rejoindrait dans quelques minutes était à la retraite. Les deux hommes se connaissent depuis très de trois ans et avait dès le début partagé une grande complicité qui s’était au fil du temps transformé en amitié. Il savait qu’il pouvait compter sur lui s’il avait besoin de conseil que ce soit sur le plan professionnel ou sur le plan personnel.

 

Soudain, une silhouette mince et élancée apparut dans son champ de vision périphérique. Il tourna la tête pour mieux voir l’homme qui s’approchait de lui. Il était toujours aussi élégant dans son pantalon de costume et sa chemise clair. Il affichait un look plus décontracté qu’à son habitude, signe que les deux hommes étaient liés par une grande amitié. Ses yeux avaient gardé leur éclat d’antan mais ses cheveux étaient à présent poivres et sel. L’exercice du pouvoir pendant huit ans à la tête de la plus grande puissance mondiale avait accéléré son vieillissement.

Justin se leva pour s’approcher de l’homme qui venait vers lui. Ils se serrèrent la main et s’étreignirent dans un hug typiquement nord-américain.

****« Bonjour Barack ! »**** Dit en s’éloignant de l’ancien président.

****« Bonjour »**** répondit-il en souriant.

Barack Obama avait rejoint Justin à Montréal pour discuter après que celui-ci lui ait demandé de venir quelques jours plus tôt. Les deux hommes s’installèrent de part et d’autre de la table sans plus attendre. Il se trouvait à présent l’un en face de l’autre et Justin ne savait pas par où comment. Il avait toujours été impressionné par cet homme. Il décida de commencer par des banales formalités.

****« Comment vont tes filles ? »**** Demanda le Canadien.

****« Elles vont très bien. La plus grande est à l’université et elle commence à vivre sa vie d’adulte. Quant à Sasha, elle est encore au lycée. »** **

On leur servit à chacun un verre de vin blanc. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités sur leurs familles respectives pendant encore quelques minutes tout en dégustant le contenu de leur verre. L’atmosphère était détendue et conviviale. Ils étaient assis sur des banquettes matelassées en cuir marron et une longue table en bois les séparaient.

Ils discutèrent de sujets politiques et notamment la situation des États-Unis et le nouveau président Américain. Au grand désespoir de Justin, il avait fini par aborder l’élection du nouveau président français, Emmanuel Macron. Il avait essayé d’éviter le sujet, la blessure dans sa poitrine était encore vive bien qu’elle s’était atténuée. La simple évocation de son nom avait fait remonter à la surface des souvenirs. Ses souvenirs avaient été douloureux mais maintenant il y pensait avec nostalgie. Ils n’existaient seulement dans sa tête jusqu’à la fin de sa vie puisque les deux anciens amants n’avaient pas pris de photo lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble de peur qu’un jour quelqu’un tombe sur ses instants d’intimité.

Les verres sur la table qui contenaient du vin canadien, étaient à présent vide. Ils avaient eu le droit à une petite dégustation. Le repas avait été copieux : morilles, côtes de boeuf et fruits de mer. Le bras droit de Barack reposait sur le dossier de la banquette, et il écoutait attentivement son interlocuteur.

Le repas touchait à sa fin et Barack savait qu’il n’était pas venu là par hasard. Il voyait que quelque chose avait changé chez l’homme qui se tenait assis en face de lui. Ce changement n’était pas physique. Il remarqua que Justin n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vu. C’était comme si le temps n’avait aucune influence sur lui.

Il avait remarqué brusquement le changement d’attitude du Canadien lorsqu’il avait parlé du nouveau président français. Il avait été nerveux et avait essayé par tous les moyens de changer rapidement de sujet de conversation.

****« Je ne suis pas venu ici par hasard, n’est-ce pas ? »****  Demanda Barack.

Il lut dans ses yeux la panique lorsqu’il posa la question. Le Canadien regardait partout sauf dans s direction. Il évitait son regard, car il savait à quel point l’Américain était douté pour lire dans les yeux de ceux qui lui faisaient face.

Justin passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux puis la laissa retomber mollement sur la banquette en cuir.

****« Ta femme a discuté avec Michelle, il y a quelques semaines et elle lui a dit que tu avais eu un début d’année compliqué et que tu n’avais pas voulu te confier à quelqu’un. »**** Continua Barack.

Justin avait oublié que Sophie et Michelle étaient de grandes amies et qu’elles parlaient de tout et de n’importe quoi que ce soit au téléphone ou en tête à tête. Combien de fois avait-il pu entendre les deux femmes à propos de sujet typiquement féminin ou de l’éducation des enfants. Il baissa la tête, un peu comme un enfant qui venait d’être pris en train de faire une bêtise. Il ne savait pas quoi réponde. Il n’avait pas réellement envie de s’épancher sur la question. Tout ce qu’il savait c’était qu’il allait mieux : il avait repris le sport au début du printemps, il appréciait son boulot et il avait une vie de couple épanouie. Il aimait la vie qu’il menait en ce moment, loin des tumultes passés et des angoisses d’une double vie. Il était redevenu en quelque sorte lui-même. Il n’avait pas envie de remuer inlassablement le passé même s’il aurait aimé avoir un confident. Il savait que parler était la meilleure des thérapies.

****« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »**** Demanda l’Américain d’une voix douce.

Justin releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de l’homme assis en face de lui. Pouvait-il se confier à cet homme ? Il aimerait avoir la possibilité de libérer sa conscience. Peut-être que l’ancien président était l’homme de la situation.

****« Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? »****  Demanda le Canadien.

****« J’ai été président pendant huit ans, je sais garder un secret donc oui tu peux me faire confiance. »****  Répondit Barack.

Justin chercha la sincérité au fond ses pupilles foncées. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer sa confession, cherchant les mots justes mais finalement il se ravisa, ne se sentant pas capable d’avouer sa bisexualité à quelqu’un. Sa famille n’était pas au courant de ses anciennes conquêtes masculines, bien qu’il n’en ait pas honte. Il assumait pleinement sa sexualité, mais il avait peur du regard des autres et de ce qu’ils pouvaient penser. Il pensa soudain à Emmanuel. Il n’avait pas le droit de divulguer leur histoire à la première venue et il ne voulait pas trahir sa confiance même si les deux hommes s’ignoraient. Justin avait également peur qu’une oreille trop curieuse entende leur conversation. Quelqu’un de mal intentionné pourrait entendre ce qu’il dirait et aurait la possibilité de tout révéler à la presse à scandale. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de mettre leur carrière en péril. Il devait mentir une fois de plus, pour son bien et celui de son ancien amant.

****« J’ai eu une période compliquée J’étais un peu perdu et je me suis laissé affecter par des choses sans importances mais tout va bien maintenant. »****  Dit-il avec conviction pour tenter de convaincre son interlocuteur.

Barack hocha la tête. Il comprenait ce que Justin voulait dire. Le métier était si difficile. Il ne fallait pas perdre pied au risque de ne jamais réapparaître à la surface.

****« Je comprends. Si jamais tu as besoin de conseil, tu peux compter sur moi. »****  Déclara-t-il.

****« Merci »****  répondit Justin, reconnaissant.

Les deux hommes se levèrent pour quitter le restaurant. Ils réglèrent la note avant de sortir du bâtiment. Une fois sur le trottoir, la chaleur les enveloppa. Ils se firent face avant de s’enlacer brièvement pour se dire au revoir. Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés.

 

*

 

Emmanuel débutait la semaine par un déjeuner avec son Premier ministre, Édouard Philippe. Ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire était devenu leurs quotidiens depuis un plus d’un an maintenant. Ils avaient pris l’habitude de déjeuner en tête à tête tous les lundis à l’Élysée.

Ils étaient là aujourd’hui pour dresser le bilan de cette première année de quinquennat. Le bilan était mitigé puisque chaque réforme avait récolté son lot de critique par la droite ou par la gauche.

Les deux hommes étaient attablés l’un en face de l’autre et discutaient tout en mangeant les plats concoctés par les cuisines du palais. Ils étaient habitués à ce sort de repas où les dossiers côtoyaient les couverts.

**_**_« Retirer cinq euros à chaque bénéficiaire de l’APL c’était une connerie sans nom. »_**_**  Siffla le président.

Le Premier ministre leva les yeux au ciel à l’entente des paroles du chef de l’État, ce qui avait tendance à exaspérer ce dernier.

**_**_Voilà qu’il recommence,_**_**  pensa Édouard. Il avait déjà eu le droit à un recadrage lorsqu’il avait annoncé cette mesure à Emmanuel. Il avait insisté sur le caractère temporaire de cette petite coupure budgétaire mais le président n’avait rien voulut entendre. Emmanuel n’avait jamais voulu toucher aux aides perçues par les personnes les plus modestes, sachant pertinemment que s’il le faisait il s’attirait les foudres du peuple français. Cependant, il n’avait pas pu empêcher son Premier ministre de faire cette erreur. Édouard n’en avait fait qu’à sa tête et c’était Emmanuel qui en avait payé les frais.

****« Je pense qu’on a dépassé ce cap maintenant. »****  Répondit l’homme de droite.

**_**_Il osait répondre ce petit con !_**_**  Pensa Emmanuel. La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. Le comportement du barbu agaçait de plus en plus le président. Son regard d’ordinaire bleu clair prit la couleur d’un ciel orageux, ce qui n’annonçait rien de bon pour le numéro un du gouvernement.

****« Je suis votre chef,****  commença-t-il sèchement, ****vous êtes là pour appliquer mon programme et non pas pour faire ce qu’il vous plaît. »****  Emmanuel adressa un regard noir à son ministre.

Il n’aimait pas quand quelqu’un avait l’audace de défier son autorité. C’était lui le président et personne d’autre. Édouard devrait s’estimer heureux d’être à ce poste. En fait, il lui devait tout. C’était grâce à lui qu’il était passé de l’ombre à la lumière. Au lieu d’être reconnaissant et de faire un tant soit peu son travail correctement, il prenait de mauvaise décision. Emmanuel perdait du temps à se raccorder avec son Premier ministre et cela commençait à l’énerver, à tel point qu’il songeait déjà à son successeur à Matignon. Il aimait que les choses aillent dans son sens et ça avait été le cas au début mais les choses commençaient à se dégrader progressivement.

Édouard n’osa rien dire. Il savait que dans ce genre de situation il était préférable de faire profil bas que d’argumenter. Il ne répondit donc pas et finit son assiette alors qu’un silence glacial était tombé sur la pièce. On leur apporta le désert et Emmanuel reprit la parole. Il était un bavard intarissable et son Premier ministre fit l’effort de l’écouter religieusement. Il hochait parfois la tête ou donnait de brèves réponses pour signaler à l’homme en face de lui qu’il l’écoutait.

Ils conclurent la discussion et le repas autour d’un café, bien que le président n’en ait pas besoin. Il en avait déjà avalé plusieurs dans la matinée et le nectar noir aurait plus d’effets néfastes sur son organisme que d’effets bénéfiques.

Emmanuel raccompagna les Havrais jusqu’aux portes du palais et le salua d’une rapide poignée de main. Il n’attendit pas que le barbu soit monté dans sa voiture pour lui tourner le dos. Il monta les escaliers au pas de course et de s’enfermer dans son bureau.

 

Une fois de plus il a failli se laisser emporter par le comportement parfois agaçant de son Premier ministre. Il se mit au travail durant toute l’après-midi bouclant les préparatifs pour le conseil des ministres qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Il travailla jusqu’à une heure tardive. Il éteignait la lampe sur son bureau lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

Un journal était caché sous une pile de papiers en tous genres. Il s’en empara en prenant soin de pas tout faire tomber. La une affichait une photo de Barack Obama et titrait : __‘La nouvelle vie du Président’__  et datait de ce matin. Le journal consacrait un dossier d’une dizaine de pages sur l’ancien président américain. Il le feuilleta, lisant en diagonale ce que les journalistes avaient écrit dans les colonnes dédiées à ce dossier. Une photo attira particulièrement son attention. Elle montrait Barack Obama en compagnie de l’actuel Premier ministre Canadien. Les deux hommes semblaient décontractés et affichaient une complicité non feinte.

Il laissa tomber le journal sur le bureau et soupira en repensant à la dernière fois où il avait vu Justin. Ils s’étaient revus quelques semaines auparavant pour un sommet international et les choses ne s’étaient pas arrangés entre eux. Au début, ils s’étaient salué de loin, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s’éviter éternellement. Après ça, ils avaient échangé une brève poignée de main et il s’était enfuie comme un voleur.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la double page ouverte devant lui. La photo était là, sous ses yeux et c’était comme si elle le narguait. En réalité, il était tout bonnement jaloux. Jaloux de la relation que Justin avait avec Barack Obama. Et il était aussi un peu jaloux de Barack Obama. Il était loin d’avoir sa popularité, son charme et surtout son charisme. Il était terriblement envieux. Qu’est-ce qu’il aurait aimé être à sa place dans ce restaurant face à Justin !

Il décida que c’était le bon moment pour envoyer cette lettre. Il déverrouilla le tiroir et en sortit la feuille de papier qu’il avait plié. Il chercha une enveloppe et finit par en trouver une. Il signa la lettre avant de la glisser soigneusement dans l’enveloppe pré-timbré. Sauf qu’un problème s’imposa : il ne connaissait pas l’adresse de son ancien amant et il ne pouvait pas demander à quelqu’un de s’en charger pour lui. En réfléchissant plus longuement, Emmanuel se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas l’envoyer à l’adresse personnel de Justin. Que se passerait-il si la femme du Canadien tombait sur la lettre ? Elle pourrait l’ouvrir et lire ce qu’elle contenait et tout cela pourrait mettre en péril leur couple. Il ne voulait pas être responsable d’une dispute conjugale ou pire d’un divorce. Il décida donc de l’envoyer au bureau de Justin. Il savait que personne d’autre que lui le lisait son courrier. Il griffonna l’adresse sur le dessus de l’enveloppe. Il irait la poster lui-même. Il n’avait pas envie de prendre un risque en demandant à quelqu’un de la poster. Il avait peur qu’on lui demande ce que l’enveloppe contenait.

Il referma le journal qui était resté ouvert et le plaça dans la corbeille située au pied du bureau. Il s’empara de la lettre, la fourra à l’intérieur de sa veste et quitta son bureau. Un problème s’imposa à lui : il ne pouvait pas quitter le palais seul et encore moins à pied à près de vingt-trois heures.

Il ne pouvait pas prétexter une ballade nocturne dans les rues de Paris pour pouvoir quitter l’Élysée. La seule solution était donc d’envoyer le contenu de la lettre par mail. Il remonta donc dans son bureau. Il sortit son téléphone personnel et la lettre de sa poche et se mit à recopier les lignes écrites à la main dans un mail adressé à Justin. Il se relut près d’une centaine de fois et hésita deux fois plus à appuyer sur le bouton envoyé. Il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et envoyé le courrier. Après ça, il éteignit le téléphone et alla se coucher même s’il savait qu’une fois encore l’insomnie perturberait sa nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE ! Obama débarque dans la fiction pour votre plus grand bonheur ! (enfin je l'espère). J'avoue que ça part (un peu) dans tous les sens surtout à la fin mais je ne voyais pas EM se balader seul et sans protection dans les rues de Paris à la recherche d'une poste. (même si la scène est assez cocasse quand on l'imagine !)  
> Merci pour vos kudos et vos commentaires ! La fiction a presque atteint 400 vu :)


	6. DÉCLARATION

Justin retomba sur le matelas à côté de sa femme, essoufflé. Cela faisait bien longtemps, qu’ils n’avaient pas fait l’amour à une heure aussi matinale. Elle vint se blottir contre lui, machinalement. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l’embrassa dans les cheveux. Ils profitèrent de ce moment de tendresse. Elle laissait ses doigts glissés sur sa peau nue. Il frissonna à son contact, sa peau étant hypersensible après ce moment intense qu’ils venaient de vivre.

 ** **« Je t’aime »**** Souffla-t-elle contre sa peau.

 ** **« Je t’aime aussi. »**** Dit-il avant de l’embrasser.

Leurs lèvres gonflées entrèrent en contact pour partager toute la tendresse qu’ils ressentaient l’un pour l’autre.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte de la chambre et le couple se sépara.

 ** **« Maman, on va être en retard à l’école. »**** Cria la petite fille de l’autre côté de la porte.

Les deux adultes rirent face à l’empressement de la fillette.

 ** **« J’arrive ma chérie. »**** Répondit Sophie.

Elle se leva en enroulant le drap autour d’elle. Elle avait toujours été pudique et Justin avait toujours apprécié ce côté de sa personnalité qui la rendait presque innocente. Il sourit en voyant sa silhouette déambulée dans la pièce. À travers le drap blanc, il devinait la finesse de ses jambes, la courbe de ses hanches, sa taille étroite et la rondeur de ses seins. Elle avait noué le tissu au niveau la naissance de sa poitrine. Le soleil qui s’était infiltré dans la chambre conjugale, rendait les cheveux de sa bien-aimée plus blond qu’ils ne l’étaient réellement. Il continua à l’observer alors qu’elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis il ferma les yeux. Il espérait grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil avant que son réveil annonce le début de la journée. Il se retourna, passa en bras sous l’oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait.

 

Il avait été réveillé une heure auparavant par une pluie de baisers sur son épaule et il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux. Le couple avait partagé un baiser qui s’était intensifié au fil des minutes. Les mains de sa femme avaient parcouru son corps et chaque caresse était plus insistante que la précédente. Il avait fini par céder à ses avances et ils s’étaient unis pour ne faire plus qu’un.

 ** **« Tu te devrais te lever si tu ne veux pas être en retard. »**** Dit sa femme, en le voyant encore allongé dans le lit défait.

Justin grogna contre l’oreiller avant de rouvrir les yeux et de les poser sur le corps de sa femme. Elle venait de sortir de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu de sous-vêtements. Elle fouillait dans le dressing à la recherche de vêtements. Il soupira. Qu’est-ce qu’elle était belle, même si peu vêtue. Il se sentait chanceux d’avoir une telle femme à ses côtés.

Justin quitta les draps devenus presque froids du lit et enfila son caleçon avant d’aller vers sa compagne. Il l’enlaça par-derrière en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, collant son dos contre son torse. Il embrassa son épaule et glissa ses lèvres jusqu’à son cou alors qu’elle rejetait sa tête en arrière.

 ** **« On n’a pas le temps pour ça. »**** Souffla-t-elle.

 ** **« Je veux juste un bisou »**** Dit-il.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et elle l’embrassa. Le baiser ne dura quelques secondes et finit bien trop tôt au goût de Justin.

 ** **« On va être en retard. »**** Dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

 ** **« Je m’en fiche. »****  Répondit-il.

Justin essaya de lui voler un autre baiser, mais elle l’esquiva et s’échappa de son étreinte. Elle enfila une chemise blanche ainsi qu’un jean avant de saisir une paire d’escarpins qui était posé sur une étagère.

 ** **« Que vais-je dire à la maîtresse si les enfants arrivent en retard à l’école ? »**** Demanda-t-elle en lui faisait face.

Pour toute réponse, Justin haussa les épaules.

 ** **« Va prendre la douche pendant que je m’occupe du petit déjeuner. »****  Dit-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Le Canadien traîna des pieds jusqu’à la salle de bain et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard. Il s’habilla de son habituel costard/cravaté et rejoignit sa petite famille qui s’était installée dans la cuisine pour prendre le premier repas de la journée.

Il avala rapidement sa tasse café, se brûlant presque la langue. À présent il était en retard et il risquait d’être coincé dans le trafic. Il embrassa ses enfants sur le sommet du crâne avant d’embrasser sa femme.

 

Il prit ses clefs de voiture qu’il avait négligemment jetées sur le guéridon la veille au soir. Malgré ses appréhensions, le trafic était fluide et il put se rendre facilement à son bureau. Il se gara à sa place habituelle et rejoignit l’intérieur du bâtiment et la même routine matinale recommença à nouveau : il salua la secrétaire qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de son bureau, retira sa veste et s’installa dans son fauteuil.

Et comme d’habitude, il ouvrit sa boîte mail comme tous les matins et un message du président français l’attendait. Il fut surpris. Les deux hommes ne communiquaient plus directement depuis six mois. Ils avaient besoin de communiquer ils le faisaient à travers leurs équipes respectives.

Il allait ouvrir le mail lorsque le téléphone sonnait. Apparemment, le destin ne voulait pas qu’il lise ce mail. Il décrocha et porta le combiné à son oreille.

 ** **« Ici le Premier ministre, j’écoute. »****  Déclara-t-il d’un ton joyeux.

 ** **« C’est Theresa »****  dit la voix à l’autre bout du fil.

 ** **« Que me vaut cet appel ? »****  Demanda-t-il.

****« Nous n’avons pas eu l’opportunité de discuter ensemble pendant le dernier sommet international et j’aimerais qu’on se voie très bientôt pour parler de nos pays respectifs. »** **

****« D’accord, laissez-moi consulter mon agenda… Je suis disponible jeudi après-midi. »****  Dit-il après avoir feuilleté son agenda papier.

****« Est-ce que 15 vous conviendriez ? »** **

****« Oui, 15h c’est parfait. »** **

****« À très vite. »** **

****« Bonne journée. »** **

Il raccrocha après ça. Il aurait donc à se déplacer en Europe dans deux jours. Quelqu’un toqua à la porte et l’ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa secrétaire.

 ** **« Votre rendez-vous est arrivé. »**** Déclara-t-elle.

****« Déjà ? »** **

****« Oui, il vous attend dans le petit salon. »** **

****« D’accord. Dites-lui que j’arrive dans une seconde. »** **

Il referma son ordinateur sans même prendre le temps de lire le mail que lui avait envoyé Emmanuel. Après tout, cela pouvait attendre quelques heures.

 

*

 

Après une longue journée, Justin se trouvait enfin seul dans son bureau. Il avait passé la journée à courir à droite et à gauche et il était fatigué, mais il avait une dernière chose à accomplir avant de rentrer chez lui. Il ouvrit son ordinateur pour consulter le mail qu’il n’avait pas lu ce matin. La raison de ce message ne devait être que purement professionnelle. Il ouvrit donc le mail et commença à lire les lignes qui s’affichaient devant ses yeux :

 

**_**_Cher Justin,_ ** _ **

**_**_Je sais que tu n’as pas forcément envie d’entendre parler de moi et probablement encore moins de lire ces quelques mots que je t’adresse aujourd’hui mais s’il te plaît, prend le temps de lire cette lettre. Je te laisse prendre la décision que tu voudras et quelle qu’elle soit je la respecterai._ ** _ **

**_**_J’aurais aimé te rencontrer dans d’autre circonstance, au détour d’un café ou dans les allées d’une bibliothèque universitaire. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si on s’était rencontré dans une autre vie. On aurait pu s’aimer librement et avoir une autre vie que celle que nous avons actuellement. Je suis conscient qu’on ne peut pas changer notre existence et en aucun cas je ne regrette ce que j’ai vécu avec toi. Nous avons partagé, ensemble, de merveilleux moments de vie qui seront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire._ ** _ **

**_**_Et maintenant nous sommes censés retourner à nos vies normales. C’est ce que les gens font. Ils ont ces expériences étonnantes avec une autre personne et ensuite ils rentrent à la maison et reprennent le cours de leur vie. Pour moi, c’est impossible. J’ai volontairement mis fin à notre relation et ce fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie._ ** _ **

**_**_Ces derniers mois sans toi, sans ta présence à mes côtés, ont été interminables. Je me suis voilé la face en croyant que je ne sentirais pas coupable du mal que je t’ai certainement causé. J’ai cru pouvoir étouffer les sentiments qui grandissaient en moi. Alors j’ai pris peur et j’ai provoqué la fin de notre histoire. Depuis ce jour-là, j’ai voulu faire taire les regrets qui et la culpabilité qui vivaient en moi. Aujourd’hui je me rends compte de la réalité et de mes sentiments. Je suis prêt à te dire tout ce que je ressens pour toi parce que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d’être vécu si nous sommes rongés par les regrets._ ** _ **

**_**_À présent, je suis prêt à te laisser entrer dans ma vie, à te faire une place dans mon cœur. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis en train de faire, mais peut-être que tu peux me donner un peu d’amour… et si c’est le cas, je peux te donner une partie de mon cœur._ ** _ **

**_**_Je sais que la route qui se dresse devant nous, si tu la choisis, est semés d’obstacles, mais je suis convaincue que nous pouvons y arriver ensemble._ ** _ **

**_**_La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c’est que je veux créer de nouveaux souvenirs avec toi parce que la vie sans toi à une saveur amère. Je sais que je t’ai fait souffrir, mais je te jure que ce n’était pas mon intention._ ** _ **

**_**_Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir su t’aimer._ ** _ **

**_**_Emmanuel_ ** _ **

 

Une larme puis deux s’échappa des yeux de Justin. Les mots avaient décoché une flèche en plein cœur et avaient réveillé les sentiments endormis en lui. Il avait du mal à contenir ses larmes qui se mirent à couler en flot continu. Il attendit que ces pleurs se tarissent pour réfléchir clairement. Devait-il écouter sa raison ou son cœur ? Il avait l’esprit embué et il était trop bouleversé pour prendre une décision rationnelle.

Il devait prendre une décision et vite. La vie venait de lui offrir une seconde chance et il devait la saisir avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Cependant il savait qu’il devait ne pas se laisser à voir comme la première fois et mettre les points sur les i avant de peut-être donner une dernière chance à Emmanuel. Il voulait avant tout des explications et il voulait les entendre de vive voix et pour cela il devait faire le déplacement jusqu’à Paris. Il espérait voir la sincérité dans les yeux de son ancien-amant quand il lui fournirait des excuses. Parce que oui, il voulait entendre des excuses de la part de celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur quelques mois plus tôt.

Justin renifla bruyamment dans la solitude de son bureau. Il ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit une boîte de mouchoirs qui était là depuis longtemps. Elle avait servi pendant ses plaisirs solitaires quand il avait été au téléphone avec son ancien amant. Elle était le souvenir d’heures d’extase passées dans l’obscurité et certains mouchoirs avaient reçu la trace de jouissances interdites.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs. Ce n’était pas le moment d’avoir des pensées aussi déplacer, il avait un voyage à organiser. L’avion réservé au Premier ministre se chargerait de l’amener à destination et trouver un logement pour quelques jours dans la capitale ne serait pas un problème pour lui. Il devait juste trouver quelques heures de libre dans son agenda surchargé pour pouvoir avoir une conversation avec Emmanuel.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il était prêt à en découdre pour retrouver l’homme qu’il aimait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin la tant attendue lettre ! Je pense que ça manque un peu de romantisme mais ne vous inquiétez pas le fluff arrive !  
> Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de la fiction. Le dernier chapitre sera poster lundi prochain.


	7. MAINTENANT OU JAMAIS

Chaque mercredi, le conseil des ministres se tenait dans le Salon des Ambassadeurs depuis 2014. Emmanuel n’avait pas voulu changer cette habitude. Le fauteuil du président était au centre de l’un des deux grands côtés de la table, avec celui du Premier ministre en face de lui et celui du secrétaire général de la présidence à ses côtés. Les ministres étaient installés selon l’ordre déterminé par leur nomination.

La salle, comme toutes les autres pièces de l’Élysée, était constituée de dorures, de moulures, de grands miroirs et lustres en cristal.

Emmanuel accueillit un à un ses ministres, les saluant d’une poignée de main ferme. Le Premier ministre français était toujours le premier arrivé puisqu’à 8h30 il devait s’entretenir individuellement avec le chef de l’État. Il avait pris l’habitude de recevoir l’équipe gouvernementale aux côtés du Président. Chacun s’installa à sa place attitrée après avoir salué ses collègues et lorsque le dernier d’entre eux arriva, la porte se ferma derrière lui. Le conseil commença rapidement. Ils avaient deux heures pour aborder un nombre incalculable de dossiers et de nouvelles réformes.

Alors que le conseil des ministres battaient son plein, Emmanuel sentit un de ses téléphones vibré dans sa poche. Il essaya tant bien que mal de le sortir discrètement de sa poche mais ce fut peine perdu. Les personnes assises en face de lui avait remarqué sa perte soudaine de concentration et sa tête baissée sur l’objet qu’il tenait sous la table.

_****| On doit se parler. Rejoins-moi ce soir à cette adresse…** ** _

L’auteur du message était bien évidemment Justin. Apparemment, il avait lu son mail et il voulait maintenant parler en face à face. L’adresse en question était une rue de Montmartre et Emmanuel se promit de s’y rendre dès qu’il en aurait terminé ici.

Jamais en presque un an une telle situation était arrivée. Il n’avait jamais lu le moindre SMS en pleine réunion. Tous étaient surpris par le changement soudain de comportement du Président mais aucun ne se doutait de ce qu’il se passait. Ils pensaient probablement que c’était un cas de force majeur. Ils étaient loin de s’imaginer la réalité. Il s’éclaircit la voix et prit la parole.

 ** **« Excusez-moi… Continuons. »****  La conversation recommença. La réunion avait commencé une demi-heure plus tard et il en avait déjà marre. La seule chose qu’il entendait était le tic-tac de l’horloge. Il avait été surnommé le ‘maître des horloges’ par les médias mais en réalité il n’avait pas de super pouvoir pour avancer le temps.

 

*

 

Justin faisait les derniers arrangements. Il avait trouvé cet endroit au cœur de Montmartre. L’unique fenêtre donnait une vue magnifique sur l’ensemble de la ville. L’espace était petit mais c’était suffisant pour faire tenir l’essentiel c’est-à-dire un coin chambre, une petite table ainsi que deux chaises et une mini salle d’eau. Le logement était aménagé sous les combles. Il avait réussi à obtenir le temps d’une semaine cet appartement et comptait l’acquérir si les choses s’arrangeaient entre lui et Emmanuel. En ce qui concerne leur réconciliation, il avait bon espoir, mais il fallait encore qu’il vienne. Il avait envoyé un message quelques heures plus tôt et n’avait obtenu aucune réponse de la part de son homologue. Il consulta de nouveau son téléphone, mais il n’avait rien reçu.

Allait-il venir ? Comment allait se passer cette entrevue ? Une multitude de questions se pressèrent dans l’esprit de Justin mais le bruit d’un léger coup contre la porte en bois mit fin à ses interrogations. La nervosité s’empara de lui, sans même ouvrir la porte il savait qui se trouvait derrière elle. Il avait reconnu la manière dont Emmanuel toquait à la porte, un petit coup bref mais vif. Il avança lentement jusqu’à la porte et l’ouvrit d’une main tremblante. Emmanuel se tenait là, dans un costume gris ouvert sur une chemise bleue claire qui n’était pas sans rappeler la couleur de ses yeux. Tous comme lui, le Français semblait nerveux. Justin se décala sur le côté pour le laisser entrer dans le petit appartement et referma la porte derrière eux.

Aucun des deux n’osait prendre la parole, peut-être parce qu’une certaine distance s’était créée entre eux. Justin finit par rompre ce silence, après tout ils n’étaient pas là pour perdre du temps puisqu’ils en avaient assez suffisamment perdu. L’heure de la réconciliation avait sonné.

 

 ** **« Ta lettre… Elle est magnifique, elle m’a bouleversé… »**** Déclara le Canadien.

Cependant, il ne se jeta pas sur lui tout de suite. Il voulait le faire patienter. Après tout il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Il avait besoin d’un instant de réflexion. Le sort de leur relation était entre ses mains et il voulait être sûr de son choix et de ne pas le regretter dans un avenir proche.

 ** **« J’ai besoin d’explication**** ** **,****  dit finalement Justin, ****et d’excuse aussi. Les premiers mois sans toi ont été un véritable enfer et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à te faire confiance de nouveau. Tu m’as fait tellement souffrir quand tu es parti.****  Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase, se confessant enfin sur la peine qu’il avait ressentie au moment de leur rupture.

****— Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t’ai fait subir. À cette époque, je n’étais pas réellement conscient des sentiments que j’éprouvais à ton égard. Alors j’ai eu peur : peur de ce que je ressentais, peur de perdre Brigitte, donc j’ai décidé de tout arrêter avec toi. J’ai refoulé ma culpabilité en me jetant corps et âme dans le travail mais ça n’a pas suffit alors je t’ai écrit cette lettre. Quelques jours après j’ai vu cette photo de toi et Barack. J’ai été fou de jalousie alors j’ai pris la décision de t’envoyer la lettre.** **

****— Emmanuel… Tu n’avais pas besoin d’être jaloux… Ce n’est pas lui que j’aime. »****  Dit-il.

Et c’est à ce moment-là qu’Emmanuel eu la confirmation de ce qu’il ressentait : il était amoureux. Depuis le début, il était tombé amoureux de l’homme qui se tenait en face de lui et les sentiments avaient été si intenses qu’il avait eu peur et il était donc parti.

 ** **«**** ** **Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?**** Demanda timidement Emmanuel. Il avait peur de la réponse qu’il allait lui donner.

****— Oui, je te pardonne.** **

****— Merci.** **

****— Je suis prêt à te donner une dernière chance mais… Il faut que tu sois honnête avec moi.** **

****— Je te promets de ne pas te décevoir »** **

 

*

 

Emmanuel rêvassait dans son bureau et repensa aux événements de la veille. Il n’y avait eu aucun rapprochement physique, même pas un seul baiser !

 

**/FLASHBACK/**

Ils avaient discuté jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Ils s’étaient installé pour le bord du lit. Justin avait commandé une pizza quelques minutes plus tôt et à présent ils attendaient le livreur. Emmanuel, comme à son habitude, s’était lancé dans un monologue qui semblait interminable mais le Canadien l’écoutait avec attention. Deux coups contre la porte vinrent interrompre le soliloque du français qui laissa sa phrase incomplète. Son regard clair reflétait la panique qui venait de s’emparer de lui. Il regarda successivement la porte d’entrée du petit logis et le Canadien.

 ** **« Je vais ouvrir. »****  Déclara Justin avant de se lever.

Emmanuel se leva à son tour, confus, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La seule idée qui lui vînt en tête fut de se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il s’y dirigea avec empressement sous le regard étonné du Canadien.

****« C’est vous qui avez commandé la Margherita ?** **

****— Oui.** **

****— Ça fera 12.50 €** ** ****»** **

Le Canadien sorti le seul billet qu’il avait sur lui et le tendit au livreur qui lui rendit sa monnaie ainsi que le carton de pizza. Ils se saluèrent brièvement avant qu’il referme la porte.

 ** **« Tu peux sortir de ta cachette. »****  Dit Justin.

Emmanuel sortit de la salle de bain et prît le temps d’observer les lieux : un lit en fer forgé se trouvait en face de lui, à sa droite il y avait une table munie de deux chaises au-dessus desquelles étaient suspendu deux placards et à sa gauche il y avait la porte par laquelle il était entré deux heures plus tôt. Une seule fenêtre éclairait la pièce. Le petit logement ne devait pas faire plus de 15 mètres carré mais cela n’avait pas d’importance.

Son attention s’était focalisé sur la boîte en carton que Justin tenait dans ses mains et d’où s’échappait une odeur alléchante.

Justin l’observait, incrédule. Venait-il vraiment de se cacher tel un enfant qui ne voulait pas être surpris en train de faire une bêtise ?

 ** **« Je préserve notre vie privée. »**** Se justifia Emmanuel lorsqu’il remarqua le regard insistant du premier ministre.

Après tout, il avait peut-être raison. Leur liaison était dangereuse et deviendrait scandaleuse si elle était révélée au grand jour. Il fallait donc mieux la garder secrète.

Justin posa la boîte sur la table et s’installa aux côtés d’Emmanuel qui ouvrit déjà le carton, impatient. Le Canadien perçu une lueur dans les yeux de son amant lorsqu’il vit la pizza. Le président saisit une part et mordit dedans avec avidité.

 ** **« Je croyais que tu n’avais pas faim.**** Lança Justin.

 ** **—**** ** **Mais ça c’était avant.**** Répondit-il avant de saisir une deuxième part.

 ** **—**** ** **Tu es incorrigible. »****  Souffla-t-il.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Emmanuel mangea plus de la moitié de la Margherita, prétextant qu’il n’en avait plus mangé depuis sa victoire à la présidence de la République.

Les téléphones d’Emmanuel, posés à côté de lui, vibraient à un rythme déraisonnable mais cela ne semblait pas l’inquiéter. Il consulta l’un des deux et déclara :

****« Je vais devoir y aller.** **

****— Je ne serai pas sur Paris demain. J’ai un rendez-vous avec Theresa May.** **

****— Tu rentres au Canada après ?** **

****— Non, je compte repasser ici avant de rentrer. »** **

Emmanuel ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant qu’il n’arrive jusqu’à la porte, Justin le rattrapa par le bras. Le français se retourna et le Canadien lui tendit un trousseau de clés.

 ** **« Je te donne le double des clefs si tu veux me voir demain soir. »****  Déclara Justin avant de laisser partir Emmanuel.

**/FIN FLASHBACK/**

 

Il toucha le trousseau de clef à travers la poche de son pantalon comme pour être sûr que tout ceci soit bien réel. On pourrait croire que ce geste n’était rien mais pour lui cela signifiait beaucoup. Ce trousseau de clef était une preuve de confiance et il se devait de l’honorer. Mais il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur qu’Hollande et de se faire prendre entrain de se rendre chez son amant. Il se souvint à quel point le scandale avait été retentissant à l’époque.

Après que Justin lui ait donné le double des clefs, il était rentré sans encombre au Palais. Il était revenu à une heure tardive et donc presque la totalité des employés étaient partis. Il savait que les clefs étaient plus qu’une marque de confiance, elles étaient aussi une invitation à la rejoindre plus tard dans la journée et il attendait ce moment avec impatience.

 

*

 

Justin monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, impatient de rentrer dans son petit nid douiller. Il avait fait l’aller-retour entre Paris et Londres pour rendre visite à son homologue britannique. Le trajet pour retourner à Paris lui avait paru interminable et il avait été heureux de partir loin de la grisaille caractéristique de la ville londonienne. Il inséra la clef dans la serrure et la tourna deux fois pour déverrouiller la porte. Il fut surpris de voir qu’Emmanuel était là, et qu’il l’attendait.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, il se jeta sur le président et l’enlaça fortement contre lui. Il avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des heures entières. Surpris, Emmanuel ne lui rendit pas son étreinte immédiatement, mais il finit par refermer ses bras sur lui. C’était le premier vrai contact physique qu’ils partageaient en six mois.

 

Justin rapprocha son visage du sien et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent. Il redécouvrait la douceur de sa bouche et ses lèvres avaient le goût du café. Ils s’embrassaient pleinement mettant tous l’amour qu’ils ressentaient dans ce baiser. La veste d’Emmanuel était à présent par terre et Justin déboutonna lentement chaque bouton de sa chemise. Il prenait son temps pour faire durer le moment. Emmanuel haleta lorsque le Canadien déposa des baisers sur sa peau exposée. Il embrassait son cou, ses épaules, son torse et il continua Il continua sa descente le long de la peau pâle du français, mordant doucement la peau sensible entre le nombril et le bord de son pantalon. Justin se releva et poussa Emmanuel contre le mur le plus proche et écrasa écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les mains de Justin tenaient en coupe le visage d’Emmanuel alors qu’il bougeait ses hanches dans un mouvement circulaire et que ses mains glissaient toujours plus bas. Justin gémit dans le baiser, prenant ça comme une invitation à pousser ses hanches contre celles d’Emmanuel, son action créant finalement une douce friction. Ils commencèrent à retirer les vêtements de l’autre rapidement jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient peaux contre peaux. Justin souleva Emmanuel et le porta jusqu’au lit. Sentir les bras musclés de Justin autour de lui était une des choses préféré du français.

Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit et plana au-dessus de lui. Il planta des baisers sur sa peau à partir de son nombril jusqu’à son cou, ce qui fit frissonner Emmanuel.

 ** **« Laisse-moi te faire l’amour »**** Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Emmanuel déglutit et hocha doucement la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre le mot. Justin le fixait et ses yeux reflétaient l’amour, la luxure et le désir.

 ** **« Merci »****  murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Emmanuel avait toujours été le “dominant” dans leur relation et pour une fois Justin avait envie d’échanger les rôles. Il savait que son amant n’avait jamais eu d’expérience en tant que “passif” mais il voulait lui montrer qu’ils pouvaient former un couple versatile.

Il enfonça deux doigts à l’intérieur d’Emmanuel après les avoir lubrifié. Le président gémit en rejetant sa tête en arrière et en enfonçant ses ongles dans le bras de son amant.

 ** **« C’est trop ?**** Demanda-t-il guettant la moindre réaction qui lui ferait comprendre qu’il lui faisait mal.

 ** **— Putain… Je… Non… Continue… »****  Répondit-il, haletant.

Justin prit le temps de préparer le corps d’Emmanuel pour qu’il soit prêt à l’accueillir. Une fois, qu’il le pensa prêt, il passa les jambes du français sur ses épaules et unit leurs corps.

Emmanuel empoigna fermement les draps et ferma les yeux à cause de la douleur.

Justin cessa tout mouvement pour le laisser s’habituer à ce corps étranger. Au bout de quelques minutes, son amant lui donna l’autorisation de bouger. À chaque mouvement de bassins du Canadien, leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent. Ils prirent tout le temps qu’ils avaient besoin pour redécouvrir le corps de l’autre.

L’orgasme finit par déferler sur eux comme un ouragan.

 

Après avoir repris une respiration à peu près normale, Justin les fît basculer pour qu’Emmanuel soit au-dessus de lui. Le lit était bien trop étriqué pour que les deux hommes puissent s’allonger l’un à côté de l’autre, mais ils n’en avaient que faire. Ils étaient enfin réunis après de longs mois de séparation.

Même dans le hurlement du silence, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Emmanuel n’avait pas imaginé ça. Cet amour était bon et à la fois mauvais. Leur amour était revenu et était rené de ses cendres. À présent l’amour brillait dans l’obscurité de la chambre. Il embrassa sa joue et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, appréciant le contact de leur peau nue. Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu limpide comme de l’eau de roche et reflétait tous ce qu’il ressentait à ce moment précis : pour la première fois ses peurs l’abandonnèrent.

Dehors, le ciel s’obscurcit, tournant à l’orage. Ces derniers jours avaient été particulièrement chauds, au point qu’une canicule s’était abattue sur l’ensemble de la France.

Les éclaires zébrèrent le ciel, éclairant la chambre par des flashs blanchâtres. Justin serra Emmanuel un peu plus contre lui, son nez glissant dans ses cheveux. Le Canadien ferma les yeux lorsqu’un éclair éclaira le ciel parisien. Il avait toujours eu une peur bleue des orages mais heureusement pour lui son amant ne se rendit compte de rien puisqu’il était occupé à tracer du bout des doigts des cercles sur la peau de son torse.

Il observa les traits de son visage, voulant les apprendre par cœur alors qu’il les avait déjà effleurés une bonne centaine de fois.

 ** **« Tu es tellement beau. »****  Dit Justin alors qu’il avait glissé un doigt sur la mâchoire d’Emmanuel pour retracer les traits de son visage du bout des doigts. Les joues d’Emmanuel se teignirent de rouge, peu habitué à un tel compliment de sa part. Il saisit son visage avec son pouce et son index et le rapprocha du sien pour l’embrasser.

Emmanuel rompit le baiser et reposa sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Il étouffa un bâillement, mais sa fatigue n’échappa à Justin. De léger cercles cernes bleuâtres s’étaient formé entre ses paupières inférieures et ses pommettes. Elles étaient le signe de son manque de sommeil depuis des années et même une bonne nuit de sommeil ne suffirait pas à les effacer.

 ** **« Tu es fatigué chaton ?**** Demanda Justin en caressant ses cheveux.

 ** **— Hmm »****  fut la seule réponse du président qui avait fermé les yeux.

Le Canadien étendit son bras pour récupérer son téléphone qu’il avait laissé sur la table de chevet. D’une simple pression du pouce, l’écran s’éclaira et afficha une heure tardive. Peut-être que le président devait rentrer pour éviter que les membres du staff de l’Élysée s’inquiètent.

 ** **« Emmanuel »**** Appela le premier ministre, les yeux toujours rivés sur l’écran.

Il obtint aucune réponse de la part du français. Il finit par poser son regard sur l’homme allongé sur lui et vit qu’il s’était endormi. Son torse montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Il n’eut pas le courage de le réveiller pour lui dire qu’il serait mieux qu’il rentre au Palais. Il avait envie de faire preuve d’égoïsme pour une fois et de le garder pour lui.

Il reposa l’objet qu’il tenait dans sa main sur la table de chevet après l’avoir éteint. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé par un message ou un appel d’un membre de sa famille ou de son équipe professionnel.

Sa main gauche toujours dans les cheveux de son amant glissa jusqu’à la peau laiteuse de son épaule. À l’aide de son autre main, il remonta le drap sur leurs corps.

Justin savait qu’il ne trouvait pas le sommeil cette nuit. Une multitude de sentiments se bousculait à l’intérieur de lui. Ils s’étaient enfin réconciliés même s’ils avaient passé plus de temps dans les bras l’un de l’autre qu’à discuter. Beaucoup de points restaient encore à éclaircir mais pour l’instant il voulait juste profiter du corps de son amant contre le sien et qui l’écrasait presque.

Il resta éveiller une bonne partie de la nuit alors que la pluie s'abattait sur l’unique fenêtre de la chambre de bonne et ruisselait le long des carreaux. Le bruit de la pluie avait toujours été comme une berceuse pour le Canadien sauf qu’aujourd’hui il n’avait aucun effet sur lui et ce fut donc lorsque l’averse qui se déversait sur Paris prit fin qu’il s’endormit.

 

Emmanuel se réveilla, la taille encerclée par deux bras musclés, la tête posée sur une épaule dénudée, ses jambes entremêlées à une autre paire de jambes. Il était affalé sur son amant qui dormait encore, la bouche entrouverte et les cheveux en bataille. Une faible lumière s’infiltrait à l’intérieur de la pièce par la fenêtre dont ils avaien oublié de tirer le rideau. Il reposa les yeux sur Justin qui commençait doucement à se réveiller.

 ** **« Bonjour**** Dit Emmanuel en souriant.

 ** **— Bonjour »****  Répondit Justin d’une voix grave.

Le Français se pencha vers lui, glissa son nez contre le sien et l’embrassa tendrement. Le bruit d’un gargouillement vînt les interrompre.

 ** **« Je connais quelqu’un qui a faim.**** Murmura le Canadien.

 ** **— Il y a quelque chose dans les placards ?**** Demanda Emmanuel qui n’avait rien avalé depuis la veille.

Au vu de la petitesse du logis, il doutait quant à la possibilité de trouver de la nourriture dans les deux placards accrochés au mur derrière lui.

 ** **— Désolé chaton, je n’ai pas eu le temps de faire les courses et pour être honnête je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais hier soir.**** Dit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

 ** **— Tu m’emmènes déjeuner quelque part ?**** Interrogea-t-il, en appuyant son coude sur le matelas pour soutenir son poids.

Justin se tapota le menton et fit signe de réfléchir.

 ** **— Est-ce que tu le mérites au moins ?**** Dit-il sur un ton joueur.

 ** **— Bien sûr que oui !**** S’exclama Emmanuel.

****— Vraiment ? »** **

Emmanuel haussa un sourcil et une lueur joueuse vînt éclairer ses pupilles. Il était prêt à prouver qu’il méritait un petit-déjeuné digne de ce nom. Il posa ses lèvres sur le torse de Justin et posa des baisers qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistants au fur et à mesure qu’il descendait plus bas. Avant qu’il n’aille trop loin, le Canadien posa une main dans sa nuque pour le retenir.

 ** **« Ok, c’est bon j’ai compris. Je t’emmène petit-déjeuner. »**** Céda-t-il.

Emmanuel sourit, satisfait de l’avoir fait céder même si la manière était peu orthodoxe. Après tout, la fin justifiait les moyens.

Il se libéra donc de l’emprise provoquée par les bras de Justin dans le but de se lever. Sauf qu’il n’avait aucun vêtement sur lui et Emmanuel n’était pas un adepte du naturisme. En effet, il avait toujours été d’une pudeur presque excessif et il n’avait jamais été très à l’aide avec la nudité. Il se souvînt de la première fois que Justin l’avait vu torse et de la gêne qui s’était emparé de lui lorsqu’il avait senti le regard de son amant se balader sur lui.

Il mit rapidement son sous-vêtement, sous le regard de Justin, et enfila rapidement la chemise de son amant, bien trop grande pour lui, qui gisait à deux pas du lit, mais il n’en avait que faire. Le tissu était imprégné de son parfum et de son odeur corporelle. Il était trop amoureux pour penser correctement.

 ** **« Tu es toujours aussi pudique après ce qu’on a fait ? »****  Taquina Justin, toujours allongé sous les draps.

Les joues d’Emmanuel s’empourprèrent et il resta muet et demeura dos à lui. Il entendit le froissement des draps et quelques secondes plus tard, le Canadien se plaça derrière lui pour l’enlacer et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

 ** **« Est-ce que tu rougis ? »**** Continua Justin en l’observant du coin de l’œil.

 ** **— N-Non. »**** Souffla le président.

Le Premier ministre le fît se retourner pour qu’ils soient face à face. Le visage du quadragénaire avait pris une teinte rougeâtre. Ils étaient si proche que leur nez se frôlèrent.

 ** **« Oh mais si, tu rougis ! »****  Roucoula son amant.

Il était tellement embarrassé qu’il cacha son visage contre son torse. Justin qui passa ses bras autour de lui et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

 ** **« Tu es mignon. »****  Souffla le Canadien à son oreille.

Emmanuel se libéra de son étreinte, les joues teintées d’un rouge cramoisie et alla s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.

 ** **« On devrait prendre notre douche ensemble. »****  Cria Justin pour qu’il l’entende de l’autre côté de la porte alors qu’il ramassait leurs vêtements qui jonchaient le sol.

Il entendit le clique du verrou, ce qui signifiait que le français lui donnait l’autorisation de se joindre à lui. Il posa tous les vêtements qu’il tenait sur la chaise la plus proche et s’engouffre à l’intérieur de la salle de bain. La petite pièce était embuée alors que son amant était déjà sous le jet d’eau et il ne tarda pas plus longtemps pour le rejoindre.

 

Emmanuel sortit de la salle de bain plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il enfila les vêtements de la veille puisqu’il n’avait pas pris de vêtements de rechange avec lui. Justin de son côté, le rejoignit un peu plus tard, complètement apprêter. Il farfouilla dans son sac et en sorti une paire de lunettes, un foulard et une casquette qu’il donna à son amant. Il mit les trois accessoires qui lui permettrait de ne pas se faire reconnaître une fois dans la rue.

Le Canadien se rapprocha du président, ajusta le morceau de tissus enroulé autour de son cou.

 ** **« On peut y aller maintenant. »**** Déclara-t-il.

Ils quittèrent le logis, descendirent les escaliers rapidement et arrivèrent dans la rue. Tous les deux marchèrent d’un pas lent, profitant de la tranquillité des rues parisiennes. Aucun des deux n’osaient dire quelque chose, profitant de ce célèbre quartier du XVIIIe arrondissement avant qu’il ne soit assiéger par les touristes.

Ce fut au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche où Emmanuel fut dévisagé par quelques passants à cause de son accoutrement alors que la grisaille c’était emparé du ciel de la Capitale, qu’ils arrivèrent dans un café.

Justin poussa la porte de la boutique et voulut faire preuve de galanterie en laissant son amant entrer en premier. Ce dernier jeta un coup d’œil à sa gauche et à sa droite parce qu’il avait peur que quelqu’un l’ait reconnu ou pire, les ait suivis mais heureusement pour eux la rue était déserte.

Il entra donc à l’intérieur du café et Justin lui emboîta le pas. Le café avait un côté rustique avec ses boiseries qui recouvraient la totalité du mobilité : les tables, les chaises et même le comptoir était en bois. Quelques banquettes en vieux cuir noir était installé contre les murs. Malgré l’heure matinale, une petite dizaine de personnes s’étaient installés dans ce café. La plupart des clients étaient assis devant un café accompagné d’une viennoiserie ou un exemplaire du Monde datant du matin même.

Emmanuel choisit la table la plus éloignée de l’entrée et en même la plus éloignée du comptoir derrière lequel se tenait une jeune serveuse mais au moins ils étaient à l’abri des regards indiscrets puisqu’elle était située au fond de la salle derrière un muret qui séparait la pièce en deux. Emmanuel s’assit dos à la salle sur la banquette vieillis par l’usure alors que Justin s’assit en face de lui.

Le président ne quitta pas sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil pour ne pas compromettre sa couverture.

La serveuse, qui accessoirement servait également de vendeuse, s’approcha des deux hommes.

Justin signala l’arrivée de la jeune femme à Emmanuel, qui prit de panique, s’empara du journal qui traînait sur la table d’à côté et le plaça devant son visage. Il laissa son amant commander à leur place. Il n’allait pas prendre le risque d’être reconnu à cause de son timbre de voix. Justin commanda deux cafés ainsi qu’une multitude de viennoiseries. À part son addiction à la caféine et son amour pour les cordons bleus, le Canadien ne connaissait pas grand-chose quant au goût culinaire d’Emmanuel.

Une fois qu’elle eut pris leur commande, la serveuse retourna vers le comptoir. Elle semblait bien trop jeune pour s’intéresser au monde de la politique.

Le président reposa le journal seulement quand ils furent enfin seul.

 ** **« Tu repars quand ? »**** Demanda finalement Emmanuel. La question lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et il ne put s’empêcher de la poser.

 ** **« Aujourd’hui, en fin d’après-midi. »**** Souffla Justin.

Le moment fatidique de la séparation approchait, ce qui plomba un peu l’ambiance. Aucun des deux n’avait envie d’être séparé l’un de l’autre alors qu’ils venaient tout juste de se retrouver.

Le Français allait prendre la parole lorsqu’il vit la serveuse arrivée avec leur commande. Il reprit donc son journal pour se cacher. Elle arriva à leur hauteur et posa leurs cafés et la corbeille de viennoiseries sur la table. Elle annonça la note que Justin trouva évidemment exorbitante pour de simples petit-déjeuner, mais il ne broncha pas pour autant et il paya sans piper un mot. Après tout, il était loin d’être pauvre et il pouvait bien dépenser plusieurs dizaines d’euros par ci et par là.

 ** **« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »****  Murmura Emmanuel en s’emparant d’un croissant.

Justin ne connaissait que trop bien la question. Maintenant qu’ils s’étaient réconciliés ils devaient avoir une conversation sérieuse quant à leur avenir.

 ** **« Je ne peux pas quitter ma femme et encore moins divorcer… »****  Continua-t-il en remuant son café avec sa cuillère.

 ** **« Je ne te demande pas ça. »****  Justin l’interrompit avant qu’il ne parte dans un monologue interminable.

Emmanuel leva la tête, regarda son amant dans les yeux et apparemment il semblait sincère. Il chercha ses mots, tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

 ** **« Tu ne veux pas quitter ta femme et moi la mienne. Je ne veux pas bouleverser l’équilibre de mes enfants.**** Déclara le Canadien.

****— Comment va-t-on faire ? »** **

****— On se verra de temps en temps et puis tu peux m’appeler quand tu veux. »**** Justin essaya de le rassurer.

Emmanuel n’avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas divorcer et il n’était pas décider à rompre une nouvelle fois avec le Canadien. Le faire une première fois avait été douloureux comme pour eux deux alors le faire une deuxième fois serait destructeur.

Il hocha la tête pour approuver ses paroles puis il mordit dans le croissant. Justin quant à lui opta pour un pain au chocolat. Il y a bien longtemps qu’il n’en avait pas mangé un et pour lui seul ceux trouver en France était bon. Ils entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Tout allait bien jusqu’à ce qu’Emmanuel ne cessait pas de bouger sur sa banquette.

 ** **« Qu’est-ce que tu as à bouger comme ça ?****  Demanda Justin en finissant sa tasse de café.

 ** **— J’ai peur que quelqu’un nous épie**** , souffla à voix basse le Français, ** **je crois que la serveuse se rend compte de quelques choses. Elle n’arrête pas de regarder dans notre direction. »****

****— C’est normal chaton, tu n’arrêtes pas de bouger et de regarder partout dans la salle.** **

****— Désolé… je n’ai pas l’habitude de me cacher…****  Murmura-t-il.

****— Ce n’est pas grave chaton. »** **

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée à l’entente de ce surnom. Il n’était pas habitué à tant de signe de tendresse de la part de Justin et encore moins dans un si court laps de temps. Le Canadien tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur celle du président et caressa du pouce le dos de sa main. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants avant que le Premier ministre ne retira sa main, ne voulant pas attirer de soupçon quant à leur relation secrète.

Emmanuel avala rapidement le contenu de sa tasse, ayant besoin de sa dose quotidienne de caféine, puis il consulta sa montre et sortit les deux téléphones de sa poche. Un nombre incalculable de messages s’étaient accumulés depuis la veille au soir et ils n’arrêtaient de vibrer à un rythme infernal. Il proposa à son amant de quitter les lieux sachant pertinemment qu’ils ne pouvaient pas rester là éternellement.

 

Un arc-en-ciel les accueillis à la sortie du café. Quelques flaques d’eau avaient creusé leur nid sur la chaussée et les gouttes de pluie s’étaient accumulés entre les pavés du trottoir.

Les deux hommes avancèrent de quelques pas jusqu’à ce qu’Emmanuel ne cessa toute progression en avant pour se retourner vers son amant.

 ** **« En fait, je ne sais même pas où est-ce que tu vas.**** Dit-il.

 ** **— Je pense que je vais rentrer. Je dois ranger l’appartement et faire mon sac avant de partir.**** Répondit-il en glissant les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

 ** **— Je te raccompagne.****  Déclara Emmanuel.

****— Tu n’es pas obligé de le faire. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard.** **

****— Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner.** **

****— D’accord. »** **

Ils revinrent donc sur leurs pas pour aller jusqu’à la petite chambre de bonne situé au dernier étage d’un immeuble ancien. Le trajet fut plus court que ce qu’ils pensaient et ils se retrouvèrent bien trop vite à leur goût sur le palier où se situait la porte d’entrée de l’appartement loué par le Canadien.

Emmanuel savait qu’il était temps de partir, mais il ne savait pas quand il reverrait celui qui le surnommait “chaton”. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il le prit dans ses bras en guise d’au revoir. Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacer sans rien dire et en respirant le parfum de l’autre pour tenter de s’en imprégner.

 ** **« J’ai envie de t’embrasser. »****  Murmura le président contre l’épaule du Premier ministre.

 ** **— Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? »**** Répondit-il.

Emmanuel tourna la tête vers lui, regarda le fruit de son désir, c’est-à-dire ses lèvres et ferma les yeux alors qu’il rapprochait son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et ils partagèrent un baiser passionné. Ils voulaient profiter de cet instant puisqu’ils savaient qu’ils n’auraient pas l’occasion de se voir souvent mais au fond cela importait peu. Ils avaient l’avenir devant eux pour consumer leur amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est avec un pincement au cœur que j'écris cette dernière note. Ce dernier chapitre dégouline de guimauve et d'amour mais je pense que c'est nécessaire. Je finis cette fiction sur une fin ouverte donc libre à vous d'imaginer la suite de leur aventure !  
> J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre (le comportement d'EM en conseil des ministres, Justin qui le fait mariner un peu, leur rapprochement physique, la scène au café et la fin)  
> Je voudrais remercier celles et ceux qui m'ont suivi du début jusqu'à la fin, tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire, de commenter. Merci du fond du coeur parce que vos commentaires ont été une réel source de motivation pour moi et cela va me manquer terriblement !  
> J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires. Tous ce que je sais c'est que je continuerai d'écrire et très probablement à publier quelques textes ici.  
> Vous pouvez me retrouvez ici: lapoudredeperlimpinpin.tumblr.com/ask (si jamais vous avez envie de discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi ou de m'envoyer des suggestions de prompts)  
> Update du 29/08/17: Est-ce que vous voulez un épilogue ?

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de cette fiction. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai fait référence au mythe d'Icare parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre parce que je voulais que ressente ce que Justin ressent. Enfin bref, je veux votre avis sur ce chapitre entièrement consacré à Justin. J'ai l'impression d'être cruelle pour le faire autant souffrir.  
> J'espère que la fiction vous plaît toujours autant.  
> Concernant les updates, il y aura entre un et deux chapitres par semaine. On se retrouve bientôt pour le chapitre 2. Je vous embrasse.


End file.
